Red's Moemon Adventure
by Moe Overload
Summary: Three teens set out on an adventure to capture every Pokemon, but all of the Pokemon are cute girls.
1. Chapter 1

Red's Moemon Adventure: Part 001

By: Moe Overload

Edit update: This is a mirror of a story that is hosted on ASSTR. Please see my profile for links to all of the chapters published so far in uncensored form.

Author's Note: I'd like to thank Game Freak for making Pokemon, some Japanese fans for figuring out that they could make them even cuter by drawing them as little girls, fans of those drawings that made it into a game, and the fans of that game that translated it into English. Also, to Espeon of Shadows for writing a story about moemon. I enjoyed it, but I found the sex scenes uninspiring. I've done my best to avoid reusing any of his plot points and characterizations (although I will likely slip up at some point, sorry), except for Leaf. She is heavily inspired by his early version of Leaf. I was disappointed with how her character changed throughout Espeon's story, so I've taken a stab at doing it myself.

I mention "third impact" throughout this story, if you have seen Neon Genesis Evangelion, you'll understand this. If you haven't, please just assume that it is some generic (preferably magical) apocalypse, you will only miss out on one reference. If you would like a visual of the moemon, I have a link to a picture with all of them on my profille. This chapter contains no sex, but there will be some in the next chapter (if I get around to it). I seem to have taken up more of your time than I intended with this note. Without further adieu, please enjoy this story.

* * *

Leaf and Red sat under a tree, eating lunch. A slight breeze blew the warm June air around the two. They had just gotten out of class at Viridian City High School. Red, wearing jeans, a black t-shirt with a red and white vest, and his trademark red cap, was eating some peas, a carrot, and a few strawberries for lunch. Leaf was sitting next to him, wearing a red skirt and a light blue tank top; a white bucket hat covered her long, light brown hair. Her lunch consisted of a much less unusual sandwich.

Finishing her sandwich, Leaf ended the companionable silence, "Just two more hours until school's done for the year."

Red replied, "As far as I'm concerned, it'll be done, period. I'm not coming back after summer. Are you?"

"Of course not, I meant for the other kids. It's not like they actually taught us anything here. Between us always having to slow down so Seth wouldn't get left behind, and Ms. Beavers telling us how everything in the textbooks is wrong, it feels like we just wasted this entire year."

"I know, it's like she's a vampire," joked Red, "but instead of sucking blood, she sucks brains!"

Laughing, Leaf replied, "Wouldn't that make her a zombie?"

"No, zombies just eat brains; Ms. Beavers is trying to suck all of the intelligence from our brains."

"Go to school! Get more stupidest!" Dropping the pitch of her voice, Leaf continued, "Nope, nothing wrong with this picture, nothing at all."

Chuckling, Red said, "If I knew school was going to be so bad this year, I wouldn't have gone this year. I'd probably stay home and help my mom. Then when we both turned 16 and got our moemon license, we could head out on our moemon adventure."

"Oh Red, you're such a momma's boy," teased Leaf.

"It's not that. It's just that ever since Dad died in that accident, she's done a lot for me, and if I helped her during the day, I wouldn't feel so bad about hanging out with you and Daisy in the afternoons."

"I can't believe how well you get along with your mom, Red. When I'm with my parents we always end up arguing over something. I don't want to argue, I don't think my parents want to argue, but whatever happens, we always end up arguing."

"You could try listening to your parents."

"Please, I'm not a robot. Besides, we're leaving tomorrow, so it doesn't really matter anymore."

"I can't wait until tomorrow. I'm so excited I can't hold it in!"

"You're just excited because you're going to get to make pacts with a lot of moemon."

"I'm excited for the adventure part," oblivious to Leaf's implied slight, Red continued, "but I'm really excited for the pact part, after all, it'll be my first time."

"Ugh, men. Wait, 'your first time'?"

"Well yeah. I mean you aren't exactly the most receptive to that idea,"

"There's an understatement." Leaf interjected.

"And I don't even know how to bring this up with Daisy."

"Two down, big deal, plenty more fish in the sea, right?"

"Like who?"

Leaf started listing off names "For starters there's Tabitha..."

Red just stared at Leaf.

"OK I won't joke about that, I wouldn't do that bitch in a million years. Other problems aside, at least you have a good taste in girls."

"Which means Daisy."

Leaf sighed, "That brainy beauty has managed to steal both of our hearts."

"And she doesn't even realize it."

After a short silence, Leaf spoke up, "You realize this means that we're rivals for Daisy's affection now, right?"

"How do you know she's interested in girls?" Red asked.

"How do you know she's interested in guys?" Leaf countered.

"How do we know she's interested at all?" Red finished.

After a much longer silence, Leaf spoke up, "We don't." Perking up, she continued, "Are you ready for tomorrow?"

"Yup, I got everything packed last night. You?"

Leaf nodded, "Of course. Wouldn't want to miss our going away party"

"I think it's a little too small to be called a going away party. Professor Oak invited us over and is letting you spend the night at his house so we could start our adventure as soon as possible."

"It's not the quantity of the guests that matters, it's the quality. Daisy will be there."

"Of course she'll be there. It's her home. So technically she isn't a..."

The lunch bell interrupted Red, signaling the end of lunch break. Leaf and Red ran back to the schoolhouse not wanting to be late.

x-x-x

With school over for the duo, they first went to Leaf's house. Leaf dropped her stuff off, grabbed an overnight bag, and told her parents that she'd grab the rest of her stuff tomorrow.

Red and Leaf walked down the safe path from Viridian city to Pallet town. The safe path was really just a small trail that some trainer cleared out of Route 1, and foot traffic kept the grass from growing back.

"Finally, I'm taking the first step to becoming a moemon master!" Red shouted. "That reminds me. You haven't told me why you want to become a moemon trainer."

"I want to go on an adventure and see what else is out there. I don't want to spend the rest of my life in this little dump of a so called city. Nothing happens here. No one ever challenges the gym leader here, and he doesn't even do those stupid publicity matches that the other gym leaders are constantly running, so we don't even have hooligans to spice the place up."

"In other words, your parents aren't too happy about the whole lesbian thing?"

Leaf replied, "Yeah, I sorta let that slip on accident. But I do mean those other things. Nothing's really pulling me to go, but I don't want to be stuck here. And if you want to take on the Elite Four, you'll need someone to keep you on your toes."

x-x-x

The pair reached the end of Route 1 and entered Pallet Town. They made their way through the little town to the Oak residence. Opening the unlocked front door, Leaf yelled, "Daisy! We're here!"

Daisy shouted back, "Hi Leaf! Hi Red! Come on up to my room!"

The two teenagers went up to Daisy's room. There, Daisy was sitting at her computer working on something. "I'm almost done with these assignments Grandpa gave me, just give me a few minutes and we can hang out."

Leaf lounged on Daisy's immaculately-made bed, and looked at the sandy blonde that she had set her heart on. _I'm really gonna miss her when we go off adventuring._

Red walked towards a bookshelf. He saw a stack of textbooks. "I still can't believe how far ahead you are. We wouldn't have gotten to those books for at least a year and a half. We'd have been almost out of school by then, even if we didn't decide to go on a moemon adventure."

Daisy looked up from her computer, "Oh, I already finished those last year. Grandpa used some of his connections to let me take correspondence courses at the university. I just finished my first semester a few days ago."

Astonished, Red responded, "Wow, that must take a lot of time!"

"Not really. I usually get everything done by noon, and then I have chores. I'm usually done with everything before you two get back from school. I just had some things I needed to do around the house today, and I really wanted to get it done before you guys got here. That's why I'm doing this assignment now instead of this morning."

Leaf spoke up, "I thought you said you were done for the semester?"

Daisy answered, "I am, this is just something that Grandpa told me to do. Now let me get back to work."

Red and Leaf spoke in unison, "Sorry."

x-x-x

15 mostly quiet minutes later, Daisy finished what she was working on, and the three of them went outside. They walked around Pallet town. Red stopped by his house and dropped his school stuff off, and they continued to wander through Pallet Town. Red and Leaf talked about what they would miss. Daisy was quieter than usual. She would normally open up when she was alone with her friends, but right then she was acting like she was with a bunch of strangers. Red and Leaf noticed the anxious expression on Daisy's face. It looked like she wanted to tell them something, but couldn't get it out. Both Leaf and Red knew from experience that the best way to get Daisy to say what was on her mind was to leave her be, and she would eventually tell them what she was thinking about. Pressing the issue would only make her less likely to say what was on her mind. That knowledge didn't make the situation any less awkward for them.

The trio's wandering eventually brought them back near the Oak residence. There, Daisy spotted Prof. Oak coming home from the university and ran towards him, "Hi Grandpa!" and she gave him a hug.

"Hi sweetie. How was your day?"

"I don't know. Did everything go through?"

Oak chuckled, "Yes, everything went through without a problem."

"Then my day was fantastic!"

Leaf interrupted, "What's gotten you so excited?"

Oak asked, "Oh, you haven't told them yet?"

"No, I wanted to leave it a surprise until I was positive."

Red said, "Come on, Daisy. What's this big surprise?"

With all of her pent up anxiety bubbling out at once, Daisy shouted, "I'm going to go on a moemon adventure with you two!" And in a meeker tone, "Y-you don't mind, do you?"

Leaf yelled, "Yes!"

Simultaneously Red yelled, "No!"

The two looked at each other for a moment, Daisy was staring at both of them in confusion, and Oak looked on curiously.

Leaf recovered first, "I think Red dropped his brain somewhere. Of course we'd love to have you with us."

With a huge grin, Red chimes in, "I think Leaf left her brain at school because obviously we don't mind."

Leaf groaned, Daisy covered her mouth, but a giggle still escaped her lips, and Oak let out a hearty laugh.

Realizing something was off, Leaf asked, "Wait a minute, don't you have to be at least 16 to get a trainer's license?"

"That's true, _normally_, but Grandpa pulled some strings and got one for me. Can you believe how many forms I had to fill out and how many letters I had to write?"

With a pained expression, Oak added, "Trust me, not nearly as many I had to. But we did have to convince them that this was important."

"How'd you do that?" Red asked.

"Aside from enough paperwork to depopulate a small forest, it was pretty easy. I just told them that Daisy is doing this as a research project for the university. Of course, it helped that that story is true. Can you believe that in the sixteen and a half years since third impact, no one has successfully compiled a list of all of the moemon? Not for lack of trying mind you. We tried setting up a wiki, but it got filled with rumors, speculation and vandalism. It wasn't even the slightest bit useful. We tried changing it to a moderated list. Accounting for repeats, we currently we have over 1000 different species of moemon reported. And do you know how many are confirmed? Fifteen. I'm guessing there's probably more like a hundred, but without any evidence, we can't do anything. We haven't been able convince the Moemon League to help us, and almost none of the trainers are willing to spend even a few days helping us. All they care about is competing in the league. Worst of all, the moemon are no help at all. Well, they're helpful when they're talking about themselves and their own species, but not about other species. Red, I know it's hard to imagine, but two months before you were born, no one in the world had ever heard of moemon. Then disaster struck. 90% of the world's population died in that apocalypse, and then these moemon appeared. But I don't need to be telling you this; you must have learned this in history class."

Leaf spoke up, "Actually, we didn't. The teacher mumbled something about history being racist and sexist, and needing our own history to fight the patriarchy."

"Oh my, I didn't realize public education had gotten that bad. Anyways, I'm sure you kids have better things to do than listen to me blabber on about third impact. Enjoy your last day before you start your adventure." Oak excused himself and went inside.

Excitement audible in her voice, Leaf said, "Daisy, let's go get you packed."

A big grin erupted on Daisy's face, "Oh, I already packed this morning. Even if the league was being too stupidly bureaucratic to let me go, I know Grandpa would have called in some favors and made it work. The research is too important for him. And ... I wouldn't be able to stand not being able to be with my only two friends for ages. Even if it was only two months until I could get my license normally, it'd be too long." tears started to roll down Daisy's cheeks.

Red went up to Daisy and gave her an awkward hug, "We would have missed you too." he squeezed tighter, bringing Daisy into a proper embrace.

Leaf came up from behind Daisy and also hugged her, sandwiching the smaller girl between the two people that had a major crush on her, "You mean a lot to us Daisy. I really mean it."

Her fears assuaged, Daisy released a flood of tears on Red's vest, "Th-thank you."

The three stayed in that embrace until Daisy's tears stopped flowing. Leaf restarted the conversation, "Let's go up to your room so we can talk about our plans for our adventure."

On the way up to Daisy's room, Leaf quickly stepped into the bathroom and grabbed a hand towel. Daisy sat down on the edge of her bed which was no longer perfectly made, thanks to Leaf lounging on it earlier. Red took the desk chair and Leaf joined Daisy on the bed.

Taking the towel in one hand and pushing Daisy back with the other, making her lie down on the bed, Leaf said, "First we need to dry off your face."

When Leaf finished, the only sign that Daisy had cried earlier was a little red in her eyes. "Much better. Now I don't want to see that pretty face of yours crying again, OK?"

Daisy nodded, blushing a little, "Okay."

"It's great that the three of us are going out on a moemon adventure. I'm a little surprised though. I didn't know that you were into girls."

Daisy looked at Leaf with eyes wide open and a confused look on her face, "What?"

Leaf clarified, "If you're going to be catching a lot of moemon, you're going to have to make a lot of pacts."

Daisy opened her mouth in a silent gasp, "I-I never thought about that part..."

Red chimed in, "Well, do you like guys or girls?"

Daisy gathered her thoughts for a moment. "I never really thought about it," she lied. "Grandpa gave me the talk a few years ago, but it was really awkward, and he glossed over everything. I know I want to get married and have children, I know I need a guy to do that, but I haven't thought about that too much, and I haven't really thought about how I feel about girls at all."

"That shouldn't be too hard. First we need to figure out how you feel about guys and girls. I'll give you a kiss, and then you can tell us how it feels. Then Leaf will give you a kiss and you can tell us how that feels. O.K.?"

Daisy's face appeared to be one giant blush, but she nodded yes. Red cupped Daisy's right cheek with his left hand, and moved in for a kiss. They lightly bumped noses, and both gave a nervous giggle. Red moved his face closer to Daisy's again, this time using his grip on her cheek to roll her head a little, so their noses didn't hit. He made contact with Daisy's lips, and gave her a short kiss, not much longer than a peck.

Daisy pulled back, her blush starting to retreat, "That felt nice."

"Ready for me?"

Daisy nodded again. Just like Red, Leaf grabbed Daisy's right cheek with her left hand. Unlike Red, she didn't bump into Daisy's nose, and she held the kiss for a few seconds. Leaf eventually broke off the kiss and looked at Daisy; the blush had spread and again covered most of Daisy's face. "Wow, that was great."

"Who would have guessed that mom's sappy romance novels would come in handy." Leaf joked.

While taking a seat back on the bed, Leaf mouthed to Red, "I win." Turning back to Daisy, she said, "Great, you like kissing girls. Making a pact with a moemon is just like kissing a girl, but you need to kiss some them somewhere else." Leaf continued in a sultry tone, "I could show you if you'd like."

Daisy, in a slightly panicky voice, said, "No no. I'm sure I'll figure it out with a moemon when I need to."

Red prevented an awkward silence from poisoning their conversation by changing topics, "We need to rethink our plans. Leaf and I were planning on going to Pewter city as fast as we could. That way I could get a feel for the gym there and Leaf could finally see the world past Viridian forest, but if Daisy needs to catch all of the moemon along the way..."

Leaf interrupted Red, "I think I'll be doing the league challenge too."

"Really? I thought you said it was a waste of time?"

"I did, but seeing my recent victory against you, I think I can do anything better than you."

Daisy mumbled, "I'm going to be slowing you two down, aren't I?"

Leaf replied, "Maybe a little. But it's so much better to be going slow with you, than fast without you."

With Daisy reassured, the trio continued planning the first day of their adventure. Soon Oak called them to dinner. The teens told the professor about their current plan for tomorrow, and Oak told them that he'd show them his three rare moemon in the morning and they could each have one. After dinner, the three soon-to-be-trainers went back to Daisy's room.

Red asked, "Since you got your trainer's license, that must mean you have a Moegear to go with it, right?"

Daisy replied, "Of course."

"Great, that means we need to trade numbers."

"Isn't that only supposed to work in cities?"

"Yeah, but we'll be spending a lot of time in cities, and in between cities we can still make direct connections."

Leaf added, "One time my parents got mad at me, so they blocked the phone function on my Moegear. They didn't know that it also had a direct connection, so they didn't block that. That's how Red and I would talk to each other when I was grounded. But the range is only about 200 ft., so Red had to be pretty close to my house for it to work."

Daisy added Red's and Leaf's numbers, and Red and Leaf added Daisy's. They continued talking about less and less important things as the evening progressed. Eventually, Oak sent Red home, reminding him to meet them at 7 the next morning. Then, he told Leaf and Daisy to get ready to sleep.

x-x-x

At home, Red had some herbal tea with his mother. He told her about Daisy's surprise and how that changed his and Leaf's plans. But after a while Red's mother took over most of the conversation. She talked his ears off, giving him advice for his trip, hygiene, nutrition, sleeping habits, etc. Red was getting sleepy, from both the time and the tea, and his mother switched topics to his traveling companions. How as a young man it was his duty to look out for the girls, to always act like a gentleman around them, and to treat them like the young ladies that they were. Embarrassed at the topic at hand, Red excused himself, insisting that he needed to get to sleep to wake up early the next morning.

Red brushed his teeth, changed into boxers and a t-shirt, and went to bed. He thought about what his mother said, specifically about treating Leaf and Daisy like ladies, and yet all he could think about was his two closest friends, his schoolmate and his crush, kissing each other and clearly enjoying it. He masturbated to that scene looping over in his head, and eventually fell asleep.

Back at the Oak residence, Daisy was in her bed, and Leaf was in her sleeping bag on a pad on the floor. They had continued talking even after Prof. Oak told them to turn the light off and go to sleep, but now Daisy had already succumbed to the sandman's calling, and Leaf wasn't too far behind. Her kiss with Daisy played itself through her mind one more time, and right before she fell asleep, a single word tried to escape. Her lips complied, but her vocal cords did nothing; she mouthed "delicious," and fell asleep.

* * *

Chapter 1 end. Like it? Hate it? Found a typo or plot hole that escaped detection by me and my editor, Siroco? Leave a review. Try to be constructive, I want to improve this story. As for a release schedule, I'll be bringing this mirror up to date with my current progress over the next week or two. After that, the only promise that I can give about this story is that the releases will be slow and irregular.


	2. Chapter 2

Red's Moemon Adventure: Part 002

By: Moe Overload

A picture of every moemon is on my profile page.

First Review D  
Thanks for the review. I hope you continue to like where it goes.

* * *

Red's alarm went off at six. His enthusiasm was enough that he didn't bother hitting the snooze button, but it wasn't enough to get rid of the morning grogginess. He showered and put on some clothes. Downstairs he was met with a familiar sight. Like most mornings, his mother was up before him, and making breakfast. It was only two years ago that he learned enough about the world to realize just how special that was.

Red's mother, Delia, was the youngest daughter of a rather well off couple. They had made their money off of Pallet Town's tourism. The amount of tourists was never so large that it destroyed Pallet Town's beauty, but its pristine shoreline was the result of two highly organized clean up events held every year. One to clean the natural debris from a year of Nature taking her course, and another to clean up human debris from three months of human vacationing. You could say that they lived off of the land, but not quite as literally as Delia currently did.

Red's father, Thorvald, was an aspiring young research assistant working under Professor Samuel Oak, a not particularly well known marine biologist. Cinnabar Island was the hotspot for marine biology research, but Professor Oak did not have the clout to get space on Cinnabar. So he built a lab a short boat ride away in the seaside village of Pallet Town. It was there that Thorvald and Delia met. The two eventually got married, but not before Thorvald went through an examination from hell from his future father-in-law.

Delia was seven months pregnant with Red when a great cataclysm occurred. The sudden disappearance and presumed death of 90% of the world's population was blamed on a relativistic meteor impact in Antarctica. Supposedly the meteor was too small and moving too fast to be detected. It was quickly dubbed third impact, much to the dismay of everyone familiar with meteor impacts on Earth, a reference to the collision that created the moon and the K-T extinction impact as first and second impacts respectively. The sudden appearance of moemon coinciding with this cataclysm brought the percentage of people believing this explanation down to zero, with countless conspiracy theories popping up to try to explain this mystery. Nonetheless, the various governments on Earth stubbornly stuck to this explanation even as they were collapsing. With the drastically reduced population and enormous damage to infrastructure, it became physically impossible for any sort of central government to effectively rule. Countries with a federalist form of government adapted easily by having the lower levels of government take over what was normally done by the federal government, exercising at last the sovereignty that they supposedly had. Unitary governments, fared much worse when the central government was dissolved. Although there were local authorities, the importance of the national government made them ill prepared for independent operation.

Prof. Oak, like a vast majority of the marine biologists at Cinnabar, as well as a wide variety of scientists from various other fields, switched careers to xenobiology to study the newly appeared moemon. In the ensuing years, Oak made a name for himself as a moemon researcher, and he established a close working relation with many of the researchers on Cinnabar Island including Blaine Katsura and Dr. Fuji. Thorvald was occasionally tasked with gofering between Oak's Pallet based lab and Blaine's lab inside of the behemoth research complex lovingly nicknamed "Moemon Mansion." Unfortunately for Thorvald, there was an accident in the Moemon Mansion while he was over there. The explosion killed all of the researchers that were in the building. The only people that survived were the ones who, through sheer fortune, were not in the vicinity of the building.

Shortly after the accident, Delia found herself the recipient of hush money, and she decided that it would be smarter to just accept it and not question her husband's death too deeply. Between being the sole inheritor of her deceased parents' modest savings, the hush money, and a frugal lifestyle that Delia and Thorvald had gotten used to, Delia was able to raise Red without the financial pressures that single motherhood usually entailed. She was a constant presence in her son's life, and made sure that she instilled in Red the same old-fashioned values that her parents taught her, and most importantly made sure that he grew up well.

Not being inside of a metropolitan area, Delia couldn't receive a Basic Living Stipend with which to buy food from the Fuchsia farms. Instead, she converted much of the land that she owned into a modest farm, which provided her and Red with all of the fresh vegetables that they needed, and a few fruit trees from before third impact provided them with fresh fruit. Delia also traded the surplus fruits and vegetables for food that she couldn't grow, like grains and dairy. But most importantly, she traded with old man Sloan for the fish that he caught.

Red wasn't surprised that his mother was making breakfast for him, it was normal, even though he realized how lucky he was. He was surprised by what she was making for breakfast. She was making pancakes, which was rather uncommon, but Red knew that among other things, his mother traded her vegetables for flour and butter, and they had pancakes a few times a year. What really caught his attention was that she was also making scrambled eggs. That meant that his mother must have gone to Viridian the day before and bought them. Eggs weren't as prohibitively expensive as meat, but Red knew that it was a luxury that his mom shouldn't have splurged on.

"Mom?" he questioned, "You bought eggs?"

"I figured it was a special occasion, with you going out on your own. It won't kill me to buy you something special. Besides, you're going to need the energy. You're going to be on your feet all day, and I can't have you running out of energy. Now eat up." Red's mom put the plate of scrambled eggs and pancakes in front of Red, and took a plate with vegetables and a pancake for herself.

"Thanks mom." After a quiet breakfast with his mother, Red gathered up his stuff. "Alright, I'm heading out."

Delia went over to her son and hugged him. "Stay safe and be sure to take care of yourself. Try to stay in a group, and no funny business."

"Mom, that's part of the job description."

"With the girls." Delia said in an exasperated voice. "As for the monsters, the less I think about it, the happier I'll be."

They exchanged goodbyes, and Red went to Prof. Oak's house. Oak and the two girls were eating breakfast. Oak asked if Red would like some, but Red declined. When Leaf and Daisy finished eating, Daisy double checked that she had everything she needed for their adventure, and Oak took the trio to his lab. He led them to a table where he had three fruits, the size of large apples, that none of the teens recognized.

"These are hollowed out apricorns. Inside are the three moemon that I captured. This was, oh, 11 years ago. Silph Co. hadn't produced their moeball yet, so I captured these the same way Stephanie Harrington caught a moemon for the first time, with a hollowed out apricorn. Of course, she managed to do so on accident, whereas I used her knowledge to capture these moemon on purpose. Unlike all of the pidgey and rattata that live near here, no one has seen another one of these moemon. These three girls got me to where I am today, the undisputed moemon expert, and even my knowledge of moemon is sorely lacking. I want you to take these three moemon and capture every kind of moemon that you run into. A complete collection will help moemon research enormously. To help you keep track of your collection, I made this device. I call it a moedex. It can interface with a moemon, and it will download data about the moemon directly from the moemon, and send it back to me. Of course, you need to have made a pact with a moemon for this to work, just catching one isn't enough. I'll need you to get data on these three as well."

Leaf inquired, "Wait, so you didn't make a pact with these three?"

"Oh no, I just couldn't bring myself to do it. I couldn't get rid of the thought that these were human girls, not moemon."

"But don't moeballs break after a week if they're holding a moemon that hasn't made a pact with a trainer?"

"Yes, but that's only true for moeballs, apparently that's a design limitation in the moeballs not something naturally occurring. I've had these three for 11 years and they haven't broken out yet. I let them out every once in a while and put them back in, but they never break out by themselves." Oak opened the three apricorns, "Now pick which one you want."

In a flash of light, three moemon, each the size of a pubescent human girl, emerged from the apricorns. Standing barefoot, the first one wore a long-sleeved green sweater dress that reached down to her knees. The dress had dark green blotches on it, and another one of those dark green blotches was on her forehead, extending down to the bridge of her nose. Her light green hair was pulled back in a bun that looked very much like a bulb and two long pigtails extended down from that bun. With a mischievous grin she said, "I'm a bulbasaur."

The second girl wore a white body suit with an orange jacket over it, which was open in front. The sleeves of the jacket were rolled up, exposing the bare skin of her forearms. She had on a pair of orange fingerless gloves and her orange thigh-high boots had little claw decorations where her toes would be. Her red hair was pulled back in a braid, and tied off with a hair clip that looked like a tongue of flame. With a fierce look in her eyes she said, "I'm a charmander."

The last girl wore a tan dress with blue slippers. Her blue hair was cut in a simple style and framed her round face perfectly. High on her back, she wore a backpack that looked like a shell with a blue tail coming out from the bottom. That "tail" was actually the end of a very long ponytail that ran under the girl's backpack, and emerged from the bottom. In an enthusiastic voice she said, "Hi, I'm a squirtle!" blushing when she realized that her voice squeaked on "hi."

Red and Leaf shouted almost instantly, "Charmander!" "Bulbasaur!" The two moemon looked at the two humans that called them, but didn't move towards them.

The unclaimed squirtle walked up to Daisy and said, "I guess that means I pick you, or maybe you pick me? I guess its the same thing."

Daisy stroked the squirtle's blue hair, "I think the two of us are going to get along very well. Can I call you Brooke?"

"What?"

"Your name, can I call you Brooke?"

The squirtle looked at Daisy with wide, sparkling eyes, "Y-you're giving me a name?" Daisy nodded. "I was in that fruit for so long I didn't think anyone would give me a name!" In the blink of an eye, Brooke went from being two feet away from Daisy to giving her a powerful hug, the top of Brooke's head rubbing against the bottom of Daisy's underwhelming breasts, "Oh thank you, thank you!"

Daisy hugged the blue-haired girl back, oblivious to the fact that they were the center of attention. The charmander mumbled something about Brooke not being able to control her emotions. The bulbasaur, meanwhile, got another mischievous grin on her face. Using one of her long pigtails like a tentacle, she lifted the hem of Brooke's dress up to the bottom of Brooke's backpack, revealing Brooke's baby blue cotton panties to everyone present.

Feeling a slight chill in her nether regions, Brooke realized that she was flashing everyone in the room. She let go of Daisy, which, in turn, prompted Daisy to let go of Brooke. She spun around, grabbing the bottom of her dress from the bulbasaur's pigtail tentacles. However, this maneuver made Brooke lose her balance and she fell down, with her legs apart. Again, she was flashing her audience, but the angles were such that only Leaf and the bulbasaur could see up her dress. Brooke quickly blocked off the view of her panties, her face completely red from embarrassment.

Leaf walked over to the bulbasaur that was cracking up. "Do you want to be my partner?"

"I might as well. What name will you give me?"

"Hmm, how about Uma?"

"Uma? Uma. Ooooooma. I like it, it's very fun to say!"

"Great, Uma it is. I'm sure the two of us will have lot's of fun together, and if you're nice to me, I'll show you some interesting things that you can do with those hair... tentacle... things of yours."

"Yay!"

Red walked up to the charmander, "Do you want to join me?"

"Why?"

"Why? Because I want to challenge the Elite Four of the Moemon League, and I need moemon in order to do that."

"No, why did you pick me?"

"Because you looked the strongest of the three."

The charmander puffed out her flat chest, "I guess you're not as dumb as you look. You can identify strong moemon just by looking at them. So what are you going to call me?"

"I-I don't know. Give me a few minutes to think."

Oak spoke up, "While you're thinking about a name, let me explain how to use the moedex." He picked up the moedex. It was about the size of his hand, and fairly thin, with a baseball sized ball attached to it by a cable. "You can open the moedex up if you want to use it to check data on a moemon you've already captured. Most likely though, you'll be using the moedex to record data on a moemon. All you need to do is take a moemon that you've already captured and made a pact with and put it in this device that looks like a moeball. Then the moedex directly interfaces with the moemon and downloads data from them. Then," he said, pulling out a cable, "You can use this to connect the moedex to the moegear. This way you're able to send the data back to me over the moegear's phone connection. Also, you need to be very careful with this. The Moemon League doesn't like authorizing things that can interface with the moegear, something about protecting the proprietary nature of their device. Anyway, I managed to convince them to allow this, but be careful with it, we don't want it falling in the wrong hands." Prof. Oak handed the moedex to Daisy. "Even though this is Daisy's project, I hope the two of you will help. This is a great undertaking in moemon history, but I'm confident that the three of you can pull this off.

"You need to activate the moegears for battling. I don't know why they make such a big fuss about this, but you'll need to head to the nearest moemon center and ask for the league representative, they'll help you through the process, unless they're on break, then you'll have to come back the next week." Oak gave another hearty chuckle. Noticing that his teenaged audience didn't laugh, he tried to explain the joke, "It's a government office, they're obligated to make your... Ah never mind, it wasn't that good of a joke either. Like I was saying, go talk to the League rep at the Viridian moecenter to activate your moegears for battling. You'll probably need some spare moeballs, I doubt the league will let you keep those three moemon in their apricorns; you'll need to transfer them to moeballs that are compatible with the moegear. Oh and don't forget to... uhm..." Oak stammered, "make a pact with the moemon before you see the rep. I think that's everything here, get going you three."

"Wait!" yelled the charmander. Pouting, she continued, "You still haven't given me a name."

"Oh right," Red replied, "How about Rouge?" the charmander tried to twist her face in disgust and terror, the end result looking humorous rather than disgusted or terrified, and caused Red to crack up. "I'm ki..." a chuckle interrupted his sentence. "...kidding. How does Kenna sound?"

"That's a much more... acceptable name, but I will have my revenge for this."

"Since you like the name," said Red, "I guess we actually are done here. Let's go to Viridian."

"Hey," Leaf interjected, "Who made you the leader?"

"I'm Red. Red's always the leader. What would you have said to do?"

"Go to Viridian, of course." Leaf replied.

"Wow, I'm a great leader, even when my followers are arguing with me they agree with me."

"That's not what I meant!"

Shaking his head, Oak said, "Just like a married couple."

Upon hearing this, Red and Leaf stopped, realizing that their argument did in fact sound like a lover's squabble.

"Get going!"

"Alright, bye Prof. Oak."

"Bye, thanks for the moemon"

"Bye Grandpa!"

x-x-x

The three teens headed north, up the safe path of route 01. Conversation was sparse this early in the morning. After a particularly long stretch of silence, Daisy said, "I've been thinking. We have moemon, so why are we sticking to the safe path?"

Red replied, "Weren't you listening to your grandpa? League rules say we can't battle until we get our moegears activated."

"But how will anyone know? Our moemon are stored inside of a fruit, not a moeball. It can't interface with the moegear, because it's a fruit, not a machine."

Leaf jumped into the conversation, "What if your moemon gets hurt, the rep will notice if Brooke has taken any damage."

"Rough sex?" Daisy offered. "Fine, I'll wait until we get the moegear activated."

The rest of the journey passed in relative quiet. Once they reached Viridian City, Leaf first stopped by her house, and changed out of the clothes that she had been wearing since the day before. She originally planned on changing into something more appropriate for adventuring, like jeans and a t-shirt, but since it seemed like they wouldn't be leaving Viridian until the next day, she decided to put on a different mini-skirt instead of the jeans. Leaf grabbed her travel backpack, but she ran into her parents as she was leaving.

Fifteen minutes later, Leaf left her house, backpack in tow.

Red asked, "What took so long?"

"My parents were waiting for me as I was leaving."

"Oh-oh."

"We actually had a nice discussion."

"No way," said Red, incredulous at the news.

"Way. We talked about... stuff. Probably normal stuff, except normal isn't really normal for us. You know?" Red and Daisy nodded, mumbling something in the affirmative. "They told me to be safe, keep out of trouble, they even wished me luck. I thought they hated the idea of me doing this, but they really want me to succeed."

While Leaf was discussing the pleasant change in her relationship with her parents, the three teens headed towards the MoeMart, to buy some moeballs. Inside the MoeMart, were shelves of various healing and ability boosting items for moemon. Red's mom and Leaf's parents didn't give them too much spending money since any decent trainer could make enough money competing at the publicity events at various gyms. The moeballs were behind a counter manned by a slightly overweight 20-something year old male. The teens had to show their Moegears to prove that they were over sixteen and trainers. In his cursory glance at their moegears, he failed to realize that Daisy was in fact under sixteen.

Red and Leaf each bought 5 moeballs like they had originally planned, spending ¥1000 each. Including the ball that should have come with their starter moemon, they would have been able to catch a League regulation team of 6 moemon. They didn't bother taking into account the possibility of a moemon breaking out of a moeball during capture, figuring that they could just buy spares later, if they needed to. Unfortunately their plan was shot because their starter moemon didn't come in regulation moeballs, they came in a fruit, so they would have to transfer their starters to a regulation moeball. Also, Daisy's project meant that although they could still save up their moeballs and only catch the moemon they wanted to keep on their teams, it was both more practical and polite to help her with her project.

Daisy surprised her companions, and the clerk, when she bought 15 moeballs, spending ¥3,000. In his best attempt at a seductive tone, which sounded more like a condescending sneer, the clerk said, "Fifteen? I think we have a little minx here if she needs 15 moemon to satisfy her." Handing over the moeballs, he leaned in closer and continued, "Or maybe they're all missing the right equipment, and you realized that need a _real_ man to satisfy you. I get off at 3, what do you say I give you a hands on demonstration?"

Hearing this conversation, Leaf stormed back up to the counter, grabbed the plastic bag full of Daisy's moeballs in her left hand, grabbed Daisy by the elbow with her right, and dragged the stunned girl out of the store. "Ignore that creep. We have more important things to do than worry about him. To the Moemon Center!" Rather than releasing Daisy's arm, she dropped her hand to meet Daisy's, and the two walked hand in hand to the Moemon center like the schoolgirls that Leaf no longer was, and technically Daisy never was. Walking with them, Red realized that he was falling behind on the race for Daisy's heart.

x-x-x

Inside the Moemon Center, Red asked the nurse at the front desk for three rooms. Again, all three teens presented their moegears, but unlike the clerk, this nurse noticed the discrepancy in Daisy's date of birth. They spent the next ten minutes unsuccessfully trying to convince the nurse that Daisy had simply gotten a special exemption from the League. When the nurse finally gave up expecting Daisy to come clean she called the League registry office to prove that Daisy had a falsified moegear. To the nurse's dismay, she learned that Daisy's moegear was in fact legitimate, and handed the teens three keys to rooms in the center. Annoyed with their disruption of her personal fiefdom, she didn't bother pointing out which direction the rooms were in, and instead went back to the paperwork that consumed most of her time. Eventually, the teens found their rooms on the second floor, not particularly close to each other. They agreed to meet back in the second floor common area when they had finished their business.

x-x-x

Red entered his room. Though, to call it a room was an insult to utility closets around the world. The room had a single bed, which Red was convinced the center paid extra to make as uncomfortable as possible, a desk and a chair. "I'm sure a prison cell is larger this. Then again, this is 'free,' not much I can do about it." He released Kenna from her apricorn. "Are you ready?"

Kenna's dark blue eyes scanned the cramped room, "We're going to do it here?"

"Not much of a choice, unless you feel like doing it outside."

"Outside would be much better than in here."

"Sorry, someone might see us outside. Now get those clothes off."

Kenna started getting undressed. She did so neither quickly nor sexily. It would be more accurate to describe her stripping as leisurely or even indifferent. When she was down to just the white body suit and her flame shaped hair clip, she looked up at Red, "What are you waiting for?"

While Kenna was struggling to remove her stretchy body suit, Red stripped naked in record time. In fact, the charmander was now on the floor in a vain attempt to wiggle her arms out of the fabric's elastic embrace.

Red started toward his struggling moemon. "Let me help you with that."

"No!" the girl responded.

Surprised at the refusal, he ordered, "Come here."

"You're not my master yet!" As she yelled this, she pulled too hard and tore her suit from the collar to in between her small breasts. The tear made it easier for Kenna to slip her arms out and slip the body suit off. The body suit quickly joined its compatriots on a pile on the floor.

Master and moemon looked at each other. Neither had any previous experience to compare their partners with, so they just looked. Trying to avoid a negative reaction, Red phrased his next command as a question, "To the bed?"

Frustrated with her earlier wardrobe malfunction, Kenna didn't complain about Red's politely worded command. Instead, she stepped to the bed and plopped down on it. She lay straight as a board, with her legs together and hands at her side. The slight flare of her hips was lost in her rigid pose. Even her exposed breasts were reduced from small to nearly non-existent due to gravity, and her nipples didn't even harden after being exposed to the warm air.

Had she known the saying, Kenna would probably have been thinking of England, but she was in Japan, and had never heard of that saying. Furthermore, she wasn't even human, despite the fact that she looked indistinguishable from a girl showing a preview of puberty's handiwork.

The waves of sheer disinterest emanating from the charmander were powerful enough to make their presence known even to someone in a sensory deprivation tank, which is to say that this sixteen year old male guessed that going straight to the fucking might be a bit of bad idea.

Not having the internet readily available at home was not enough to deter this teenaged male from seeking out pornography. It was harder to find and available only in smaller quantities, but still infinitely easier than trying to get anything more than an accidental peek at her panties out of Leaf, or anything at all from Daisy. The stories that Red read in the magazines weren't as explicit, let alone extreme, as something one might find on the internet, but they provided the teen with a basic guide that he hoped would help him during his and his moemon's first time.

Red joined the charmander on the small bed. He kept his weight on his knees and right arm. He went straight for Kenna's nipples; his mouth attacking her left nipple, and his left hand rubbing her right nipple and squashed breast. His tongue playing with with Kenna's nipple and areola, Red didn't notice any reaction on Kenna's part, so he switched nipples. The thin layer of Red's saliva on Kenna's nipple started to evaporate once it was exposed. The sudden bit of cold hardened her nipple and broke her concentration, allowing a moan to break through Kenna's self-control.

Realizing that he could harden the charmander's nipples with a little cold, Red moved his mouth away from Kenna's now wet right nipple, and gently blew on it. The deliberate effort put into this nipple made it harden stiffer and faster than the first one. Red went back to the first nipple to balance them out, and remembering something he read in a magazine, he lightly bit Kenna's nipple.

"OOOOOWWWWWWWW! Stop that!" She cried out in pain.

Red had made the novice mistake of confusing what a light bite means to a nipple (or any other sexual organ), and what a light bite means to everything else. Kenna brought her hands up and tried to push Red away from her, but right before her hands reached Red, she brought them even higher and clapped her hands instead of grabbing Red's head. Much as she tried to deny it, Red was her master, and the compulsion moemon had against harming their master had kicked in.

Fortunately for Kenna and her budding mammaries, her yelp was enough to convince Red to keep moving lower. He first explored Kenna's hairless slit with his fingers. He found that despite his amateur attempts, she was already wet and he tried sticking his finger into the charmander's vagina. He wasn't even up to the first knuckle when he ran into Kenna's hymen. Figuring that Kenna was already wet enough, he pulled her back and lined the two of them up. Red placed his cock near Kenna's vagina, thrust, and missed. He tried again, and missed again. On the third time, he used his hand to guide his way in. This time he succeeded and the head of his cock rested inside of the moemon's tight passage. With a thrust of his hips, Red broke through Kenna's fleshy barrier and plunged his cock all the way to Kenna's cervix.

Again Kenna cried out in pain, but this time the pain was tempered with a little bit of pleasure. After a moment, Kenna stopped feeling the pain, not because it stopped, but because her brain was too busy rewiring itself to notice, let alone react to, the stimulus she was receiving from her vagina.

Red assumed the silence was permission for him to continue and he began gently rocking his hips back and forth. In long slow strokes, he repeatedly pulled back until just the head of his cock was still inside of Kenna, and back in until he gently bumped against the moemon's cervix. He could only fit half of his cock in the girl's fleshy sheath, but he luxuriated in the feeling nonetheless. Red noticed that his erection was larger than normal, in both length and girth, and wondered in how many other ways real sex was better than masturbation. So he did the only logical thing, he thrust faster and harder. At higher speeds, bumping up against Kenna's cervix was no longer a nice feeling, so Red tried to make his strokes shorter and closer to the start, rather than the end of the charmander's tunnel. Unfortunately, as anybody who is or was a teenaged male can attest, that shift can spell disaster. And disaster it did spell as Red's cock slipped out of Kenna's vagina. It took a few moment of futile humping for Red's brain to notice the sudden lack of pleasure coming from his cock, and for the sex haze to clear from his mind.

Not knowing that Kenna was unconscious, Red tried to make his accident look intentional by leaning forward to suck on the girl's nipples while he lined up his cock again. After a few warm-up strokes, Red began thrusting harder into Kenna's tight pussy. What little of Red's brain wasn't enjoying the amazing feelings that he was experiencing was focused on not letting the earlier accident happen again. This time, he managed not to slip out despite the increased enthusiasm in his fucking, but only at the cost of a few painful bumps against the moemon's cervix. Luckily for Kenna, she was still unconscious and didn't feel anything.

Red's increased pace soon brought him to the most intense orgasm of his life and he thrust hard as he sprayed the entrance to Kenna's womb with his spunk before rolling off of the girl. Feeling proud of losing his virginity and overwhelmed by the power of his orgasm, Red managed to ignore the feeling that he was forgetting something and dozed off.

Red napped for about as long as he had fucked, so about five minutes, before he was awakened by movement and noises from his moemon. Kenna started moaning. To Red's inexperienced ears, it sounded like she was building up to an orgasm, but soon she stopped and opened her eyes.

Kenna looked down at her abused vagina and saw the pink liquid of her blood mixed with Red's semen. Curiosity got the better of her, and the moemon slipped a finger down to her vagina, scooped a little bit of the concoction flowing out of her, and brought it to her mouth. The strong taste of iron immediately made her regret her curiosity, but her pride kept her from spitting it out, so she instead quickly swallowed the unpleasant liquid.

Red was ready for another round, but he knew now was probably not the best time to push his luck. Red tried cuddling with Kenna on the uncomfortable bed, but she was still as uninterested as ever. Instead, Red was mentally reliving the experience and trying store the memory so he could always remember his first time.

Kenna, on the other hand, was busy trying to figure out exactly what had happened. Her pussy ached from entrance to cervix, and the last thing she remembered before waking up was Red breaking through her hymen. The rest of her experience was a complete blank; she couldn't remember anything about it. And despite that, a small part of her was saying that the pact was made.

x-x-x

Meanwhile, in Leaf's room.

Leaf was sitting on the side of her bed, Uma straddling her lap. Leaf was hugging the bulbasaur with one arm, the other holding the back of the moemon's head. The bulbasaur had reciprocated in kind, hugging Leaf with two arms, and wrapping her hair tentacles around the back of Leaf's head, and joining up at the back of her own head, just above Leaf's hand. Joined at the lips, the fully clothed girl and moemon were making out.

Leaf started to run out of air, and so released her grasp on the back of Uma's head and tried to lean back. Unfortunately, she was held quite firmly by Uma's hair tentacles. Fortunately, it only took a little bit of squirming for Uma to realize what was happening and release her grasp on the back of Leaf's head. Green tentacles slipped free of brown hair, and Leaf took a deep breath.

An apologetic look from Uma aborted Leaf's urge to chastise the moemon. Instead she examined one of the receding tentacles and exclaimed, "That's not hair!"

Confused, Uma replied, "Of course not. It's a tentacle, silly."

"But..." Leaf stammered, grasping for words. "They're braided, and connected to that bun on your head." She reach out to see if the bulbasaur's bulb-like bun was in fact made of hair. It was.

Still not understanding her mistress's shock, Uma confidently stated, "It's a perfectly normal place to have a pair of tentacles... I think." With much less confidence she continued, "I never actually met another moemon with tentacles on her head, but that's probably just because I was cooped up in that lab with the other two for so long." With unjustified confidence she concluded, "I'm sure every bulbasaur is just like me and has tentacles on her head."

Leaf rubbed the bulbasaur's shoulder and tried to reassure her. "I wasn't saying it was bad, I was just surprised, that's all. Besides we have more important things to worry about than why your tentacles look like braided hair. Like, why I'm not naked yet, or more importantly, why you're not naked yet."

Without letting Uma respond, Leaf gently pushed Uma off of her lap, and, in a swift motion, removed the bulbasaur's sweater dress. Leaf's gaze traveled down the moemon: from her head full of green hair (with a pair of tentacles in the back), to her budding breasts, to the pink cotton panties covering her virgin pussy, down her thin legs, to her bare feet, and back up again. After absorbing this picture, Leaf quickly undressed. She noticed that while she was undressing, her moemon had slipped out of her panties.

Leaf, now naked, grabbed the equally naked Uma, and jumped into bed. She was lying down on her back, with her moemon on top of her. Leaf started kissing Uma again, but rather than simply holding the moemon like last time, her hands started exploring the bare skin of her moemon.

By this point, her mother's romance novels were no longer helping Leaf. From the beginning of the encounter, some of the specifics were off, seeing as neither partner was a 6' 3" Italian supermodel, but now the books were quite useless due to a distinct lack of any members from the "has a penis" demographic being present. Luckily for Leaf, she had plenty of experience playing with herself and discovering her own erogenous zones, so she made the mostly correct assumption that the bulbasaur had the same zones.

She couldn't get to her hands to the moemon's nearly flat chest, so instead, Leaf stroked Uma's side with one hand, and grabbed her tight butt with the other. Leaf quickly concluded that there wasn't enough butt to be worth grabbing, and reached a little farther to explore Uma's pussy. She was surprised to find it so wet so quickly, but assumed that it was useful, necessary even, for when moemon had sex with men. Leaf couldn't imagine that any man would be patient enough to let their partner get lubricated before plowing right in.

Leaf broke the kiss and tasted the juices covering her fingers. The moemon's juices tasted a little more earthy than Leaf remembered her own juices tasted like, but she concluded that she liked the taste. Feeling a little mischievous, Leaf kissed Uma again, the taste of the moemon still strong on her lips. Leaf didn't know what sort of reaction to expect from the bulbasaur, and was only slightly disappointed to get none whatsoever.

Figuring they might as well get started on the main course, Leaf commanded, "Turn around and eat me out."

A confused Uma replied, "Why do you want me to eat you? We're supposed to be having sex. Besides, moemon can't hurt their trainers."

"No silly," Leaf chuckled, "Eat me out, not eat me. It means that I want you to lick my pussy."

Theatrically exaggerating the motion, Uma looked behind her and then around the room, tentacles accidentally hitting Leaf in the face. "But I don't see a cat anywhere," she said, before erupting into a fit of giggles.

"Why you little..." Leaf interrupted her own feigned indignation by slapping one of Uma's butt cheeks with each of her hands. Uma's terminating giggles were replaced with full-on laughter. "Fine, I guess I'll show you how it's done. Turn around."

Uma figured that letting Leaf get to the pact-making was going to be more interesting than a little more mischief, so she complied with Leaf's order. She situated herself into a sixty-nine position, but the height difference prevented both of them from getting to the other's pussy at the same time, ruining the primary purpose of the position.

Leaf didn't mind. She assumed that this problem would crop up when she first saw the bulbasaur, and had it confirmed when they were making out just minutes earlier. Plus, she already found out that she liked the taste, and figured she might as well give first, rather than receive first as she had originally hoped.

Leaf examined the pussy before her. It looked similar to how she remembered her own looked like in the mirror when she explored her own privates. Admittedly, it was upside-down and much closer, not to mention hairless, but everything was where it was supposed to be.

Figuring that there was no time like the present, Leaf dove in. She started with a long lick from the bottom, or more accurately, top, of the moemon's cleft up. She elicited a moan out of Uma when her tongue rubbed Uma's clit, but she kept going, licking up all the way to the bulbasaur's perineum. Not particularly interested in rimming the moemon, Leaf ended the long lick there. She was surprised by how much of the moemon's nectar she had picked up. Having more than just what she could pick up with one finger, Leaf got a better taste of Uma's juices. She revised her description of the taste. Earthy was a bad term, but Leaf couldn't describe the taste in words.

A little fidgeting from Uma prompted Leaf to stop pretending to be a connoisseur of fine moemon lubricant, and get back to the oral sexing. After a few more long licks like the first one, Leaf changed her pattern. She sped up, and focused only near the entrance to the Uma's vagina; her attempts at licking up all the discharge at the source were futile. With Uma holding a low, constant moan, Leaf went back to long strokes, finally giving some attention to Uma's stiff nubbin again. This time, as Leaf passed her tongue over Uma's vagina, she felt her tongue slip into the tight channel. Exploration quickly revealed that the moemon's hymen prevented Leaf's tongue from going in more than a tiny bit. Leaf decided to save breaking the bulbasaur's hymen for a better occasion. She applied a little more pressure with her tongue, testing the integrity of the thin membrane.

Uma's moans, slowly tapered off, and Leaf took this as a sign to get back to giving her moemon some oral pleasure. After a minute of pleasuring her moemon, Leaf noticed that Uma was suspiciously quiet. Leaf stopped her ministrations for a moment and tried to figure out why Uma was quiet. "Uma?" With no response from the bulbasaur, she shook the moemon and raised her voice, "Uma?"

With still no response, Leaf started to worry. She rolled the bulbasaur off of her stomach and moved to examine her. She immediately found Uma's eyes to be glazed over and unfocused. A jolt of fear coursed through Leaf's veins. Dozens of ideas of how this happened ran through her mind, each possibility more improbable than the previous. "Calm down Leaf," she said to herself, pacing in the small room. "She's still breathing, she just fainted. This is a moemon center, they'll know for sure what's wrong with her. I just need to bring her downstairs and let a nurse examine her and make her get better."

Unable to find fault with her own reasoning, Leaf went back to the bed and picked up Uma. The feel of Uma's skin rubbing against her own reminded Leaf that the two of them were still naked. As bad as this situation was, it was not 'run naked in the halls while carrying another naked girl in your arms' bad. Leaf figured she could spend the minute or two to get herself dressed and at least slip Uma's dress back on.

A minute or two soon became three or four. Leaf had dried herself and Uma off with the sheets, and dressed herself. She was struggling to put Uma's dress on when she felt the moemon stir. "Uma! are you OK?" Leaf shouted.

"mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm..."

"What happened?"

Uma was still as oblivious as someone that had just awoken out of a deep slumber. A few moments later she finally responded, "Why are you dressed?"

"You passed out, I was going to take you to see the nurse."

"Oh right... the pact..."

"What? No. Don't worry about that now. How do you feel?"

"No... I mean... I passed out... pact done... Also... head hurts."

"Shhhh, lie down. You'll feel better in a little bit."

Leaf sat on the edge of the bed. She rubbed Uma's head, hoping to make her feel better.

x-x-x

Meanwhile, in Daisy's room.

"They say when I break this, you're going to black out for a little while. Are you ready?" Daisy asked her moemon.

"I guess so," replied Brooke.

Daisy knelt on the floor. Her panties were down near her knees; one hand devoted to rubbing herself under her dress. Brooke was completely naked and lying on her back on the bed with her feet planted wide on the floor. Brooke's surprisingly soaked pussy was on display for Daisy's gaze. Daisy couldn't resist the temptation and leaned in to taste the juices flowing from Brooke's undersized and over-lubricated pussy. The squirtle's nectar was light, with no real taste standing out.

Figuring that she had wasted enough time, Daisy brought her other hand and in a swift motion broke through Brooke's hymen with her fingers. As expected, the moemon passed out while her brain was rewiring itself to recognize Daisy as her mistress. Daisy found herself incredibly turned on by what had just happened. It wasn't the fact that she and Brooke had just shared their first time with each other that got her excited, but the fact that she now essentially owned the girl-like creature lying naked in front of her. Sexual thoughts coursed through the fifteen year old girl, and she bowed to their will, increasing the pressure and frequency of the hand rubbing her pussy.

After a few minutes, which somehow managed to simultaneously feel like a few seconds and a few hours, a stray thought managed to make it through Daisy's sexual haze. _Is Brooke alright?_ This thought quickly multiplied, and gnawed at Daisy's mind. _What if I messed up? What if there's something more that I needed to do? What if the bleeding won't stop on its own? Maybe Brooke needs medical attention. Maybe I'm killing my own moemon unknowingly. Maybe there is a reason why trainers have to be at least 16. Maybe they knew these things before they tried making a pact with a moemon._ Daisy could feel her pulse quickening and her stomach tightening. _What will I do if something happens to Brooke? I haven't even started my adventure, and it's going to end here because I killed my moemon._

"Stop. Stop. Stop!" She yelled at herself. "There is nothing wrong here. The packet said that this happens. Moemon black out when you first make a pact with them. It even said not to worry. It laughed that all the trainers that don't read the packet freak out when their moemon blacks out. It would have said something if I needed to do something special. Brooke will wake up soon, so stop panicking."

_But she's bleeding..._ The voice in Daisy's head countered.

"Of course she's bleeding. Girls bleed their first time. Everyone knows that. All those stories said so. Those books about puberty said so. Even Grandpa said so." Daisy chuckled remembering that particularly awkward conversation, funny in retrospect, but uncomfortably awkward at the time. "I know bleeding only lasts a little while."

_How do you know? You never tried._

"I'm saving myself for someone special."

_They don't like you that way. They think you're a freak._

"Both of them kissed me! How obvious can they get!"

_They're just messing with you._

"No they're not. They like me."

_Maybe as a friend. They were too eager to leave you behind. They don't love you. You're ruining their adventure. It was supposed to be a date for them._

"Shut up. Shut up. Shut up!"

_It's true._

"2, 3, 5, 7, 11, 13, 17, 19, 23, 29, 31, 37, 41, 43, 47, 53, 59, 61, 67."

"What are you counting, mistress?"

Daisy jumped in surprise, gasping for air.

"I-I'm sorry for startling you." Brooke apologized.

Catching her breath, Daisy replied. "Don't worry. I didn't notice that you woke up. I was just listing the prime numbers. It helps pass the time. Let's get you dressed"

"Awwwwww. But I thought we were going to have sex."

"I know, but I don't feel up to it right now. Later, OK?"

"Alright," Brooke reluctantly agreed.

While the squirtle was getting dressed, Daisy grabbed some tissues from her pack and wiped her slit before slipping her panties back up and straightening her dress.

x-x-x

Daisy and Brooke were sitting on a couch in the second floor common area.

"Come on. That was lame. Our first time should be better than that. Let's have real sex this time." Brooke whined.

"No." Daisy replied emotionlessly.

"They aren't here yet, we have plenty of time. Puh-leeeeeaze."

"No. They'll be here soon." As if to punctuate Daisy's brusque words, Leaf emerged from the hallway, carrying her bulbasaur in her arms. "See, there's Leaf and..." Daisy struggled to remember the bulbasaur's name.

"Oooooma. Her name's Uma." Brooke happily pointed out.

"Right, Leaf and Uma."

"Really, I'm fine," Uma said while squirming in Leaf's arms.

Leaf was already struggling to carry the moemon, and the added squirming forced her to put Uma down. "You've already said that," Leaf told her moemon. "But that can't be normal. We should at least ask Daisy, maybe she knows something about that."

"Ask me what?" Daisy asked.

"When I was ea- uh, making a pact with Uma, she blacked out and I..."

Daisy silently interrupted Leaf by raising her index finger on one hand. She dug through her pack and pulled out an unruly mess of papers. Leaf and the two moemon watched silently as Daisy flipped through the papers, eventually pulling out a familiar looking, if highly abused, packet. Without uttering a word, Daisy passed the packet to Leaf, her fingers pointing at a paragraph under the section titled "Your Moemon's First Time."

Leaf read the indicated paragraph, her face growing redder as the information packet that she was supposed to have read mocked her. "Oh," she said when she finished the paragraph, and handed the packet back to Daisy, who shoved it unceremoniously back into her pack.

"'Oh' what?" the curious bulbasaur asked.

"You were right, that was normal."

"See. I told you so," bragged Uma with her arms crossed, and her tentacles on her hips.

While Leaf laughed at Uma's ridiculous posture, not knowing if she was serious or not, Daisy finally spoke up, "Do you think Red read that?"

"No way." Leaf replied. "We filled out the application together. We raced through it. I even think we threw our copies of that packet away."

"You think he's going to panic?" Asked Daisy.

"Oh Definitely," replied Leaf.

They passed the next couple of minutes with small talk. Leaf had Uma show off her tentacles to Daisy, and Daisy discovered that Uma loved having the spot where her tentacles connected to her head rubbed. Brooke was about to complain about being ignored when Red walked into the common area with Kenna waddling behind him.

"He doesn't look like he's panicking," whispered Leaf.

Leaf, Daisy, Uma, and Brooke, were all staring at Red. Red looked back at the two girls and their moemon. Kenna was still trying to catch up to Red at her slow waddle. "What?" Red asked, finally breaking the silence.

"How was it?" Leaf asked.

"Great." Red replied warily. "What's with this interrogation?"

"No blackouts to report?" Leaf continued.

"If you're trying to guilt-trip me into feeling bad for taking an after-sex nap, it's not working. You're just confusing me."

Daisy tried to clear the confusion, "Did- um, Kenna- did Kenna black out?"

"She had an after-sex nap, also."

"She didn't black out after you broke her hymen?" Daisy continued interrogating.

"Nooo." Red replied, wondering what the girls were trying to get at.

"Yes," interrupted Kenna.

"Or yes, and I just didn't notice," Red corrected. "Now why do you want to know?"

"Because we wanted to see you panic," Leaf explained.

"Oh, I guess that means you panicked?" Red asked Leaf.

"Yes! Do you know how scary it is to suddenly have your moemon go completely unresponsive?" She replied.

Figuring it was best to not answer that question, Red asked Daisy, "What about you?"

"Oh no, I was expecting it. They wrote about it in that packet that you threw away."

"You don't have Leaf's excuse, but you didn't have sex with me." Brooke complained again.

Daisy blushed from the sudden change to a personal topic. "I- I wasn't in the mood." She lied. "Next time. OK?"

"Fine." Brooke pouted.

Red and Leaf both misinterpreted this exchange in the same way. To Red's pleasure, and Leaf's displeasure, they assumed that Daisy wasn't interested in sex with girls, not that she had an anxiety attack while Brooke was unconscious.

Seeing that the conversation was about to veer off into awkward territory, Red tried to get a reaction out of Leaf, "Pacts are made, so let's go activate our moegears."

Deciding not to take the bait, Leaf instead replied with sarcasm, "If you say so, oh brave and fearless leader."

Clutching his stomach, Red exclaimed, "Sarcasm! My only weakness!"

Laughing, the three teens and their moemon made the arduous trek downstairs to see the league rep and hoped that he wasn't on break.

* * *

Chapter 2 end. Like it? Hate it? Found a typo or plot hole that escaped detection by me and my editor, Siroco? Leave a review. Try to be constructive, I want to improve this story. As for a release schedule, I'll be bringing this mirror up to date with my current progress over the next week or two. After that, the only promise that I can give about this story is that the releases will be slow and irregular.

Also, is the lemon in this chapter too much for FF? If it is, I'll censor it out (the uncensored version is and will continue to be linked in my profile).


	3. Chapter 3

Red's Moemon Adventure: Part 003

By: Moe Overload

A Picture of every moemon is on my profile page.

Septentrion  
Charmander is actually my least favorite of the starters. However, since I decided to use canon names for these characters (even though I'm wildly changed their appearance and gave them personalities), I didn't have much of a choice. Red needed to get the fire type and Leaf needed to get the grass type, because Fire Red and Leaf Green. Don't worry, all three starters will get some time in the lime light. Also, this story was originally published early in April 2011 (take a look at my profile and follow the Table of Contents link to see exact dates), so it's older than all but seven of the fics on here. If I want to be pedantic about it (and I usually do), a bunch of the stories here are less detailed versions of this.

Enjoy!

* * *

The three teens and their moemon headed downstairs to see the League Representative and get their moegears unlocked for battling. They hoped that he wasn't on break. He wasn't, for two reasons. First, the office didn't open until 10, and it was still a quarter till. Secondly, the name on the office door read, Moesha Cole. The rep was a she, not a he.

For the next couple of minutes the three teens sat on a bench across the hall from the closed office and discussed their course of action. They soon concluded that there wasn't much choice; they would backtrack to route 01, capture a rattata and a pidgey from the hordes that lived there and then go west and see what sort of moemon lived on route 22. After that, they figured, they would be done with everything in the vicinity of Viridian, sans the gym that Red and Leaf were in no condition to challenge, and could head north through Viridian Forest to reach Pewter City, home of the easiest gym to challenge. While the teens were discussing serious business, Uma, Leaf's bulbasaur, and Brooke, Daisy's squirtle, were discussing their first sexual experience. Or more accurately, the events leading up to it, since the actual sex was cut short by Leaf panicking when she noticed Uma pass out, and Daisy having a full-blown anxiety attack, despite knowing that her squirtle was supposed to pass out ahead of time.

To Daisy's relief, the moemon's conversation didn't involve Brooke loudly complaining again about the fact that her first time was cut short. However, to Brooke's dismay, it did involve Uma trying, and succeeding, to grab Brooke's dress with her tentacles again and showing the squirtle's panties to the world, or in this case to herself and Kenna, as no one else was in that particular hallway, and the three teens were distracted. Kenna, Red's charmander, sat next to him, not engaging in either conversation. Her abused pussy no longer hurt; it was now more like a dull ache. She was holding the front of her body suit together, where she ripped it from collar to breast while trying to undress earlier. She only noticed after the fact that the body suit had a zipper extending about the same distance as the rip, just on the back side.

With their plans settled, the three teens discussed what strategies Red and Leaf should employ to defeat Brock, the leader of the Pewter city gym. This discussion was interrupted by a heavyset black woman coming down the hallway.

"Three trainers, this early in the morning? Lordee!" She bellowed. "Well come on in." She opened the door to her office and led the trio in, the moemon following their master/misstress. "Are you all together?"

"Yeah," Leaf replied. Red and Daisy just nodded.

"Well good. That means I can do this faster. Pull up that chair," she instructed Red, "and you can all take a seat at the desk. Now, let me see those moegears."

Moesha took Leaf's moegear first, and Red placed his moegear next to Daisy's when he finished moving the chair.

"Let's see, Name: Leaf Holden. Changed since you got it? Good. Age: 16. Oh, you kids just got out of school yesterday. Right. That explains it. Three people showing up here in one day is a lot you know, but three people at once. I had no idea what was going on at first." Moesha laughed, secretly hoping this wouldn't mean even more work for her. "Reason for trainer's license: personal fulfillment and amateur battling."

"Actually, I want to change that." Leaf chimed in. "I decided I want to do the League Challenge."

"Honey, no one reads that. Just leave it like it is. Now let's see that moemon of yours."

Still unconvinced, Leaf helped Uma up onto the desk.

"So, what exactly are you?" Moesha asked.

"I'm Uma. How are you?" the bulbasaur exclaimed, holding out her right tentacle expecting a handshake.

"I asked what, not who. Species, not name." Moesha growled.

"She's a bulbasaur," Leaf answered.

Brooke came out from behind Daisy's chair to to whisper, "She's scary," into Daisy's ear.

"Starter species: Bulbasaur. Condition: No injuries. OK, let's put it in a moeball, and finish you up... What now?"

"They don't have a moeball." Daisy mumbled.

"What!? None of you have a moeball. How'd you get these then?"

"We got them in apricorns." Red answered. Seeing the look on Moesha's face, he quickly added, "But we bought some moeballs, we just haven't transferred them over."

"Then hurry up and transfer them." an exasperated Moesha said.

The trio quickly captured their moemon in moeballs, hoping to keep the angry Moesha at bay.

Moesha took the moeball from Leaf and, while she was plugging Leaf's moeball into her computer next to the moegear, she lectured the teens, "Don't go around using those apricorns of yours. They don't register the moemon to you, so someone could steal them from you by using a moeball. They're more trouble than they're worth, you should throw them away as soon you leave here. OK? OK." With Leaf's moeball and moegear plugged into the computer, she pushed one button on the keyboard. She unplugged the two devices, handed them back to Leaf, and plugged in the next moegear.

"Hmm, Name: Daisy Oak. No changes? Good. Age: 15. What? Reason, reason, reason. Ah! Research on moemon species for the University. You're only fifteen and you're already playing bureaucracies against each other? You go girl. Your dad must have a lot of connections right?"

"Grandpa, actually." Daisy meekly corrected.

"OK, grandpa. Wait. You don't mean Professor Samuel Oak, do you?"

Daisy nodded, hoping that this wouldn't bring out Moesha's angry side again.

"Your grandpa's quite famous, a genius they call him. He's pretty much a household name when it comes to moemon. Ever since he became famous, people have had high expectations for his family. Unfortunately, they say he managed to scare every single reporter out of Pallet town."

"That's true." Red confirmed. "I don't remember all the details, but my mom told me stories about that. I think I was about seven when a bunch of reporters showed up in Pallet Town and started trying to get interviews with Prof. Oak. He told them he was too busy and to leave him alone. They wouldn't take no for an answer and they started harassing him, his grad students and most of the residents of Pallet Town to get any scrap of information they could. Eventually Prof. Oak got tired of that and he got his grad students and post docs, including my dad, to catch some rattattas. Then, he told the reporters that they had five minutes to leave Pallet Town. Of course they didn't listen to him, so they sent out the rattatas and and had them bite the ankles of every reporter in Pallet Town. They left in a hurry after that and they haven't been back since."

"That's quite the story. Completely believable through, reporters acting like jackals. I always say, stick it to the man. Stick it to the man, but don't take my job. Ha! Now let's see that moemon of yours."

Daisy released Brooke onto the desk and before Brooke could say anything to make Moesha angry, Daisy said, "She's a squirtle."

"Starter species: Squirtle." Moesha said while typing the information into the computer. She took a quick glance at the moemon. "Condition: No injuries. Put it back in the moeball."

Daisy pointed the moeball's emitter at Brooke and, in a flash of light, the moemon disappeared into the ball, and she handed it over to Moesha.

As Moesha was plugging the moeball into the computer, she continued her one way chat with Daisy, "Researching moemon species, huh? I'm sure you'd love to see the League's data on that, but they don't like sharing it with anyone, so you're on your own. Sorry."

She handed Daisy back her moegear and moeball, and took the last moegear on the desk, Red's. "Your turn mister. Name: Red Martenson. Age: 16. Reason for License: League Challenge. Let's see that moemon, boy."

Red released Kenna onto the desk, and taking a cue from Daisy, quickly said, "She's a charmander." before Kenna could say anything to get the rep angry again.

"Starter species: Charmander." Moesha said as she typed the information into the computer. She glanced over the charmander and noticed the rip in her bodysuit. "How'd that happen?" she asked pointing to the rip.

"She ripped it while she was getting undressed." Red answered truthfully.

"Uh-huh." Moesha said, not believing him. "You know, I'll give you credit for originality, that's the first time I've ever heard that excuse, but it's also the lamest one I've ever heard. I laugh whenever some scrawny teenager comes in and tries to explain battle damage with 'Rough sex,' but you're a big guy, I would have believed you. Whatever. Put it back in the ball, and let me see it." Mumbling, she added, "Condition: No damage."

Red recalled Kenna and handed the moeball over. Moesha quickly plugged it in, hit a key, and handed the moegear and moeball back to Red. "That's it," she exclaimed. "Your moegears are fully activated. Stay safe and good luck," she told the teens while leading them out of her office.

"Thanks," they replied in unison, and headed down the hallway, eager to to begin their journey for real this time.

Moesha watched them go. Once they were out of sight, she figured doing all that work earned her a two hour break. So, she put up a sign, 'Back at 12:20,' locked the door, and went to the break room.

x-x-x

Packs on backs, moemon in moeballs, Red, Leaf, and Daisy were ready to leave the Moemon Center only to be interrupted by the nurse at the front desk.

"Keys!" she screeched.

"We're going to be back." Leaf replied for the group.

The nurse stared at them, thinking this was the stupidest thing she had ever heard. There's nothing of interest in Viridian, and everyone, except these three idiots she corrected herself, knows that.

"We're going to catch a few moemon first." Red hopefully added.

The nurse corrected herself yet again. Intentionally going out to catch the weak moemon near Viridian was an even stupider premise. "Whatever, just makes sure you bring back the keys or else you'll get fined." She sighed, and went back to work.

Outside, the teens headed south, back towards route 01.

Red asked Daisy, "Do we really need to catch a pidgey and a rattata? I'm sure your grandpa has a bunch of them."

"He does," Daisy cheerfully answered, "but this is my project, not his. I'm not collecting every moemon except those that grandpa already has; I'm collecting every moemon. And since you two have so kindly agreed to help me, we're going to do this right. Buuuu~t," Daisy playfully dragged out the word. "If you want, I can scan Kenna into the moedex, while Leaf trains with Uma and catches a moemon."

"Sounds good." Red agreed.

"Hey, don't I get a say in this?" Leaf interrupted.

"Nope." Daisy replied, sticking out her tongue. "Come back in half an hour. The moedex will be done scanning, then you and Red can switch. OK?"

"Fine, see you two in half an hour." Leaf left her friends near the north end of Route 01 and headed farther south, before veering off into the tall grass.

"Come on. Let Kenna out." Daisy prodded.

"Right." Red pulled out the moeball with Kenna, and released her. "Kenna, Daisy's going to scan you with the moegear. Is that alright?"

Kenna blinked a few times, her eyes adjusting to the outside light. "Sure," she finally mumbled.

With permission granted, Daisy took the ball hanging off of the moedex, and pressed it against Kenna. In a flash of light Kenna disappeared into the ball. Daisy pressed a few buttons, double-checked that the moedex was scanning the charmander and said, "Let's sit down."

Taking a seat in the shade of nearby tree, Daisy asked Red, "Did anyone ever tell you why my grandpa chased all of the reporters out of Pallet Town?"

"I assumed he just got tired of them harassing everybody."

"No. When my dad disappeared, and my mom ran off to find him, Grandpa hired Mrs. Matsumoto to be my nanny and tutor. That day she radioed him, that she would be fifteen minutes late."

"Oh no," Red whispered.

"Grandpa told her not worry, and told me that she would be there in a few minutes and to wait for her." Suddenly Daisy started laughing, making her words harder to understand. "I h-had no ide-idea what he was thinking l-leaving a six year old girl b-by herself at home." Daisy took a few moments to stop laughing before continuing, "A few minutes later I heard someone pounding on the door. I ran over to an upstairs window and saw a bunch of people that I had never seen before standing in front of the house. And someone was still pounding on the door. I was so scared." Daisy stopped for a few more moments to regain her composure, then continued, "I later found out that when my nanny saw the crowd in front of our house, she ran to the nearest house that had a radio, your house. She told your parents what was going on and asked to use the radio to call Grandpa. Well, your parents let her of course, but your dad ran back to my house, snuck in through the back without any of the reporters noticing and brought me back to your house."

"I... wow... no, no one ever told me that."

An awkward silence descended on the two teens. Suddenly Daisy waved at someone. Red looked in the direction that Daisy was waving and noticed Leaf heading back up Route 01 waving back to Daisy. Red swept his arm up, and brought it down again; his variation of waving which he (and only he) believed made him look cooler.

When Leaf got to a comfortable talking distance, Daisy said, "It's only been ten minutes. We're not done yet."

"I know." Leaf replied, "but Uma's pretty banged up, I'm heading to the Moecenter to heal her up.

"Did you catch a moemon yet?" Daisy asked.

"No, one hit from Uma doesn't weaken them enough for me to catch, and two hits knocks them out. I'm training Uma until one hit from her weakens wild moemon enough for me to catch them."

"Good luck with that." Red added.

"Thanks. See you soon." Leaf waved to Red and Daisy, Red and Daisy waved back.

Leaf briskly walked to the Moemon Center. The nurse at the front desk gave Leaf the evil eye, and Leaf, quite annoyed at the fact that said nurse was painful on the eyes, ears, mind, and sanity, enthusiastically gave one right back. She continued past the front desk, and found the moemon clinic with relative ease. Behind the counter stood a familiar face. Leaf had seen the tall redhead while in town plenty of times. The nurse appeared to be in her mid to late twenties. Her porcelain skin blended in uncannily with the white nurse's uniform. She was so slender that Leaf wanted to describe her as petite, despite the fact that the nurse was a little bit taller than her own above-average height.

"Welcome to our Moemon Clinic!" she cheered, interrupting Leaf's admiration of her. "We heal your moemon back to perfect health. Do you need me to heal your moemon?"

"Y-yes," stammered Leaf.

"First time?" The nurse asked. Getting a nod from Leaf, she continued, "Just give me your moemon, and I'll start healing her up."

Leaf handed over the ball with Uma to the nurse with an anxious grin on her face.

"Don't worry. It'll only take fifteen minutes or so to heal her up, you'll get used to having to hand her over pretty quickly."

As the redheaded nurse headed into the back area with Leaf's moeball, Leaf breathed a sigh of relief at the fact that the nurse misinterpreted her anxiety. "Small talk, Leaf. Figure out some small talk," Leaf whispered to herself.

When the nurse returned, not a minute later, Leaf said, "I didn't catch your name..."

"Oh sorry! I didn't introduce myself. My name's Rachel Bliss, I'm in charge of healing moemon if you haven't noticed."

"I'm Leaf Holden. I'm a brand new moemon trainer, if you haven't noticed." They laughed at their mutual use of the same bad joke. "What made you want to be a nurse?" Leaf asked.

"When the moemon appeared, I thought they were the most adorable things ever. I decided that I was going to work with them when I grew up. Childhood dreams die hard. When I heard about the possibility of working as a nurse, I decided I was going to do it, and I haven't regretted it. Plus, it's a great job."

"You never considered being a trainer?"

"Only for a little bit. I think..." Rachel stopped herself before she stuck her foot in her mouth. "I don't think I could actually go through with making a pact with a moemon."

"Oh." Leaf replied, understanding the subtext in Rachel's statement.

"What about you? What made you want to be a trainer?" Rachel asked Leaf.

"Simple, I want to get out of here."

"Here?"

"Viridian, this place is the dumps."

"Really? I think Viridian is the prettiest place in all of Kanto. The city is quiet and surrounded by nature, crime's virtually non-existent, although, there is an annoying lack of eligible bachelors. That's not enough to get me to want to leave. I promise you, you'll miss this place once you leave."

"Maybe I will, but I need to experience more of the world than just this city or I'll go mad."

"I see that you also have the other teenage itch."

"Huh?"

"The need to get out and see and the world."

"And what's the first itch?"

"I'm sure you're well aware of that itch."

Leaf racked her mind trying to figure out what Rachel meant by that statement. Once she figured it out, Leaf let out an ebmarressed, "Oh."

Fortunately, the awkward silence was interrupted by a beeping from the back. Rachel left and returned moments later carrying Leaf's moeball. "She's all healed up. I hope to see you again... err... not that I want your moemon to get hurt or anything."

The two shared another awkward laugh, said goodbye, and Leaf left the clinic. To Leaf's great joy, the front desk was empty and she exited the moemon center without being accosted by that hag of a nurse.

Back on Route 01 Leaf spotted Red and Daisy sitting in the same place that she saw them fifteen minutes earlier.

Daisy also spotted Leaf and shouted, "Just a few more minutes!"

"OK!" Leaf shouted back, chuckling when she noticed that Red was rubbing one of his ears. She wondered if he was just playing or serious, but either way she found it funny.

Leaf chose a different spot than last time, entered the tall grass and released Uma. "Ah. I feel much better." The bulbasuar proclaimed.

"Good," Leaf told her. "Because now it's game time."

As if to punctuate her words, a wild rattata stumbled upon Leaf and Uma. The rattata wore a knee-length, purple and beige dress with matching purple knee high socks and brown shoes. Sticking out from the moemon's purple hair was a pair of large animal-like ears. Her hair was pulled back in a ponytail, and in stark contrast to the rest of her hair, the rattata's bangs were a pure white.

While Leaf was examining the wild moemon, Uma got into a fighting stance. "Tackle!" Leaf ordered.

Uma charged forward, and ran into the rattata. The collision brought Uma to a stop, unharmed, while the wild rattata fell backwards. The rattata picked herself up. Her hair was disheveled, and the back of her dress was stained with grass and mud with a few tears revealing bits of bare skin underneath. She charged at Uma, but it wasn't as strong as Uma's tackle. Uma merely fell on her butt, but the much more fragile material of her sweater dress meant that instead of causing small rips, like on the rattata's dress, most of the material covering Uma's butt was ripped off, leaving only a few yarns covering Uma's pink panties.

Leaf took a glace at Uma's exposed panties. An idea popped into her head, but she put it aside and instead ordered Uma to tackle again. Uma made contact with the wild rattata again, but this time, the rattata began to glow and then disappeared in a shower of yellow sparkles.

"I think I grew stronger!" Uma exclaimed.

"That's great!" Leaf exclaimed, while palming Uma's exposed pink cotton panties.

Uma pressed her butt harder against Leaf's hand and said, "I also learned a new move."

"Oh?"

"Yup. Leech Seed."

"I think that's going to be pretty useful." Leaf gave Uma a light smack on the butt and proclaimed, let's get moving we have to catch ourselves another moemon."

"OK!"

The two continued until they saw a brown and tan figure in the grass.

"Uma, tackle that pidgey!" Leaf commanded.

Uma dashed forward and crashed into the pidgey that was quite oblivious to their presence. The pidgey tumbled head over heels. The band holding one of her three bunches of brown hair snapped and the poofy shoulder of her brown and tan dress tore allowing the entire left sleeve of her dress to fall off. The wild pidgey eventually landed face down. Her dress had ridden up, exposing her ripped and torn pantyhose.

Running to where the two moemon were, Leaf yelled, "Quick! While she's down use leech seed!"

Uma turned around, the center of her bulb-like hair bun opened up a tiny bit and launched a seed.

The wild pidgey had gotten up and right when she turned to face Uma, she was hit by the seed in the stomach. The small seed didn't faze the wild pidgey and her tackle caught Uma by surprise.

Uma fell forward and slid through the dirt and grass for a short moment. When she picked herself up, the front of her sweater dress looked only slightly more intact than the back. The many holes in the fabric exposed lots of skin including her entire right breast and the upper part of her left breast, including the nipple. Because she tried to catch herself, her hands were covered in small cuts and abrasions.

While Uma was getting up, the seed that she launched at the wild pidgey sprouted four tendrils which spread out a little bit, dissolving any clothing that they came into contact with. As the tendrils grew, they sucked a little bit of energy from the pidgey, which Uma absorbed. With that energy, Uma's hands healed, and a few tendrils of yarn began trying to regrow the dress over Uma's exposed bum.

Feeling energized Uma shouted, "She's gonna pay for that!"

"No! Use growl."

Rather than tackle the pidgey and finish her off, Uma followed Leaf's order and growled at the pidgey. Uma's growl intimidated the pidgey and when she tried tackling Uma, a short moment of hesitation almost allowed Uma to sidestep the blow. However, Uma wasn't quick enough, and a strand of her sweater dress that was separating two of the larger holes on the front of her dress got caught in the pidgey's right shoulder strap and tore away, exposing most of Uma's midriff and the front of the waistband of her panties.

Again the leech seed's tendrils grew, sucking energy from the pidgey. While the tendrils had started growing in an X shape, they now started going for particular targets. The two lower tendrils looped back along the pidgey's waist to her sides, and the tendrils growing up, adjusted their path and almost reached the pidgey's small breasts.

With the energy taken from the pidgey, Uma's dress continued to fix parts of itself. A few more tendrils of yarn added themselves to the effort of covering Uma's butt, while others worked to close other gaps on the front of the dress.

"Keep using growl."

Uma growled and Leaf wondered whether the ripped clothes made Uma look more or less intimidating. Not changing her pattern, the pidgey charged at Uma again. Although she was even more intimidated than last time, the pidgey made contact, but an involuntary urge to stay away from the bulbasaur made her hesitate right before hitting Uma, and the resulting impact was barely enough to force Uma to stagger backwards.

By now, the leech seed's upper tendrils had reached the pidgey's small breasts and wrapped around the outside of each mammary and met up above her breasts. When the fabric of the pidgey's dress was dissolved there, the entire front of the dress, from stomach to breasts, fell to the ground. The lower tendrils, on the other hand, had almost reached the back of the pidgey's waist. The lower half of the dress was now only held in place by a small strip of fabric at the back and the top of the pidgey's pantyhose was visible again.

"Just a little longer Uma. Use growl again."

Uma growled, and the wild pidgey charged again. However, running put too much strain on the small stretch of fabric holding the bottom half of the dress up. Her dress tore and the lower part of the dress slid down the pidgey's legs. She tripped over the remains of her dress and faceplanted before even reaching Uma.

The leech seed continued growing. The upper tendrils were now aiming for the pidgey's arms, but they had also sprouted much smaller tendrils which were now assaulting the pidgey's bite sized breasts. The lower tendrils traveled down the pidgey's butt cheeks, on either side of her crack, met up at the crotch and started wrapping themselves around the pidgey's legs.

The repair to Uma's dress was proceeding nicely thanks to the energy that the leech seed was sapping from the pidgey. Her butt was now covered in a grid of yarn. Although it didn't do anything about the visibility of her panties, it at least reduced the chance of Uma's dress falling off.

"Keep up the growls."

Uma growled at the pidgey as she was trying to pick herself up. However, the pidgey soon realized that she didn't have the strength to break the leech seed's grip on her upper thighs and could only get herself up into a kneeling position. From that position, the back of the pidgey's hose and panties fell off because they weren't connected to anything, and with nothing supporting them, the front of the pidgey's hose and panties fell forward. This left the pidgey completely exposed to Leaf's gaze.

Figuring that the pidgey was weak enough, Leaf threw one of her four remaining moeballs at the pidgey. The pidgey was engulfed in a blue light and sucked into the moeball. The ball shook three times as the pidgey tried to escape her new home, but to no avail.

Leaf picked up the moeball, and hugged Uma. "We did it. We caught a moemon for the first time. Now let's go to Daisy and get you scanned."

"You're squeezing me too hard."

"Oh, sorry."

"Can I go back in the ball?"

"Why?"

"I... I don't want anyone to see me like this." Uma mumbled.

"What? Celebrating our first capture?"

"No. With all my torn clothes."

"You should stand tall and proud at your achievement, not hide in a moeball." Leaf licked the thumb and index finger of each hand and rolled each of Uma's nipples through holes in the sweater dress, "These should stand tall and proud also."

Rather than complain, Uma gave in to the pleasure that Leaf was giving her.

"OK, now let's go find Daisy." Leaf ordered.

They left the tall grass and headed north toward Viridian. Uma was looking around frantically, trying to make sure that no one would see her in her current state, but they didn't run into anyone. They found Daisy in the same spot as earlier, but Red wasn't anywhere to be seen.

"Where's Red?" Leaf asked.

"He left to train Kenna and catch a moemon. Oh, he told me to tell you to tell him whether you caught a pidgey or a rattata, so he can catch the other one."

After taking a few moments to parse Daisy's sentence, Leaf used the moegear to call Red and tell him that she caught a pidgey.

"Uma's kinda beat up." Daisy mentioned.

"Not really," Leaf replied. "Her dress just gets torn very easily. She's embarrassed, but I enjoyed the walk over here."

"Hey!" Uma pouted. "You lied to me."

"No I didn't. I just said that you shouldn't hide in the moeball. Although, I guess I did forget to mention that the only reason was because I think you look incredibly cute with with your panties visible."

A wave of embarrassment interrupted Uma's anger, and Leaf took advantage of the opening to get Uma into a reverse hug. Rather than holding her at the waist though, Leaf groped Uma's breasts. Uma was flustered from Leaf's actions, but she enjoyed the attention and even got a thrill out of putting on a show for Daisy. She didn't even complain when Leaf stopped rubbing and started drawing circles with her finger around Uma's right nipple, and stretching the hole over her left breast to do the same to the other nipple. By this point the two girls were starting to get wet, and Uma, with a moemon's physiology, had already thoroughly soaked her panties.

Although she was enjoying the show almost as much as Leaf and Uma were enjoying putting it on, Daisy decided to interrupt them because she was afraid that she would start masturbating in front of them. "I think I should start scanning Uma."

"Awwww." Uma whined.

"No, she's right. We can finish tonight." Leaf kissed Uma's right ear. "I promise."

"Okaaay." She said, hoping to make it clear how big of a favor she was doing the world.

"Then scoot." Leaf ordered, and gave a light smack on Uma's butt. The moemon's panties were so soaked though, that Leaf's fingers picked up some of Uma's moisture.

Daisy said, "Let's get started," and pressed the dongle against the bulbasaur, and Uma disappeared in a flash of light. Daisy started up the scan, and announced, "And now we wait."

"Did you get a chance to battle yet?" Leaf asked Daisy.

"No, not yet."

"Really? You were so eager to break the rules and battle earlier."

"That was more for the thrill of breaking a rule. Besides, I was scanning Kenna."

"But, doesn't the moedex do that automatically? You could have gotten a few battles done while scanning."

"I... yeah. I didn't think that through all the way."

"That's OK. We can go now, if you're up to it."

"Sure."

"Great. Get Brooke, and let's go beat up some wild moemon."

Daisy put the moedex away, and pulled out the moeball containing Brooke. "You know, you make moemon battles sound so much worse than they are when you say it like that." She let her squirtle out of the moeball, and after giving her a moment to get herself oriented, Daisy said, "Are you ready to go kick some butts?"

"Yup." Brooke replied.

Daisy took Brooke's hand and ordered, "Then let's go."

x-x-x

Another tackle from Brooke caused the pidgey to disappear in a shower of yellow sparkles.

"Great job," Daisy congratulated the slightly beat up squirtle. "Do you feel up for another battle?"

"Sure!" Brooke answered.

"With a battle under your belt, the next one should be easier." Leaf commented.

"If knowing what moves my moemon can use doesn't make the next battle easier, then I don't know what will." Although the sarcasm was a bit more pointed than Daisy intended, a smile told Leaf that she was joking.

Brooke turned back to Daisy and Leaf to tell them that next battle could be harder if the next moemon that she faced was stronger, but before she could say anything, a purple streak emerged from the grass and collided with Brooke. Intertwined, the blue and purple forms of Brooke and the wild rattata that blindsided her tumbled through the grass.

Although she was completely caught off guard, the shell that she wore on her back protected Brooke from the brunt of the blow. Before the two moemon came to a stop, Daisy had already started shouting orders, "Quick, get up and tackle the rattata!"

Brooke picked herself up, but she didn't fully regain her balance before trying to tackle the wild rattata. Her tackle suffered as a result and the rattata didn't take much damage. As Brooke was moving back to give herself some space, the rattata spun around in a complete circle and hit Brooke in the face with her purple ponytail.

"Keep using tackle!" Daisy ordered.

This time, with enough distance to get a running start and not off balance, Brooke hit the rattata squarely and sent her sprawling. The rattata's dress proved sturdy and survived intact, minus some stains, but the rattata herself wasn't as lucky. She hit her head hard and the hairband that had the large animal-like ears snapped and fell to the ground. Her right thigh had hit a sharp rock and a large gash opened up, spewing blood down her leg. Ignoring the pain, the wild rattata picked herself up, noticed that she was missing one of her shoes, kicked the other off, and charged at Brooke.

Brooke braced for the incoming impact, but a purple hair got on her face. In the moment it took Brooke to shake the hair off, the wild rattata hit Brooke squarely in the chest. Again Brooke was hit by a tackle that she wasn't prepared for, but this time, her shell didn't protect her. Brooke was sent flying by the surprisingly strong tackle. She landed on her shell, which shattered, driving fragments into the squirtle's back.

"Brooke!" Daisy shouted worriedly.

Brooke picked herself up, the tattered shreds of the back of her tan dress were soaked in blood. The stain was quickly spreading further down her dress to the mostly intact skirt portion. A bump was growing where Brooke's head snapped back after impact and hit the hard ground. Brooke didn't notice that her shoes were gone somewhere. She charged at the rattata that had hurt her this badly, following Daisy's last order. She barely registered the pain from fragments of her shell cutting deeply into her bare feet. Brooke's tackle was weak, but it was enough. The wild rattata disappeared in a shower of yellow sparkles. Brooke felt proud for a fraction of a second, but then the pain that she had been ignoring finally registered. She collapsed on the ground, chanting, "Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow..."

Leaf and Daisy stood stunned at the sudden burst of violence. Daisy snapped out of it when she heard Brooke crying, and ran over to her moemon.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure you get better." Daisy told Brooke. Then she pulled out Brooke's moeball, and recalled her. Brooke disappeared in a flash of blue light. Wiping a tear, Daisy ran as fast as she could to the moecenter, to get Brooke healed.

* * *

Chapter 3 end. Like it? Hate it? Found a typo or plot hole that escaped detection by me and my editor, Siroco? Leave a review. Try to be constructive, I want to improve this story. As for a release schedule, I'll be bringing this mirror up to date with my current progress over the next week or two. After that, the only promise that I can give about this story is that the releases will be slow and irregular.


	4. Chapter 4

Red's Moemon Adventure: Part 004

By: Moe Overload

A Picture of every moemon is on my profile page.

Took much longer than I had expected to repost this chapter. One more chapter until this copy is up to date with the asstr copy.

* * *

"Kenna! Try out ember!" Red ordered.

Red's charmander was already quite beat up. Although her tough jacket and the preference of the moemon in this area to use blunt force meant that she didn't have a single scratch yet, her chest was bruised from absorbing too many tackles, and the small rip in her body suit had gotten bigger over the course of the last few battles. Once it had reached her crotch, she had ripped off what was left of it in a fit of rage. Of course, her thigh-high boots, open jacket, and fingerless gloves did very little to provide her modesty, but modesty wasn't something that she needed to kick butt. And kick butt she did as a trail of pidgeys and rattatas would have attested had they not disappeared as soon as they were defeated.

Kenna's flame-shaped hair clip started to glow. Then, with a flick of her hair, Kenna launched a small cloud of glowing embers at the wild pidgey.

The pidgey cried out in pain as some of the embers hit her face. Others, hit her dress and burned small holes. Still more hit her pantyhose, burning larger holes in the thinner fabric. After her yelp, the pidgey breathed in deeply, or at least she tried to. There were still some embers in the air, and when she inhaled, she sucked some of them in. The pidgey shrieked from the burning pain in her throat, which luckily for her, dislodged the rapidly cooling embers. With the pain no longer as intense, the wild pidgey threw a handful of sand at Kenna.

The sand got in Kenna's eyes. She barely noticed the sting, but her eyes teared up, and she started to lose focus on the wild moemon.

"Use ember again," Red commanded.

Dutifully, Kenna launched another cloud of embers at the wild pidgey. However, through her tears, she misgauged the distance and completely missed the pidgey.

The surprisingly strong pidgey didn't have that problem and her tackle hit Kenna square in her bruised chest. That combination knocked the wind out of Kenna and knocked her over.

Seeing that ember wasn't working with Kenna's reduced accuracy, Red commanded Kenna to switch back to her staple damage dealing move, scratch.

Kenna bounced up, but, Red noticed, not quite as quickly as the previous times she had been knocked over. She locked on to the diffracted image of the wild pidgey and charged at her with her nails bared. One of her fingers slipped through one of the numerous holes in the pidgey's dress, drawing blood as she raked nails across the wild pidgey. She wasn't even halfway through the scratch when the pidgey disappeared in a shower of yellow sparkles.

"Good job," congratulated Red, as Kenna got the last of the sand out of her eyes. "Let's get you healed up at a moecenter, then we can come back and catch a rattata."

Kenna mumbled something that sounded like agreement, and started walking to Red so he could put her back in a moeball. She didn't make it there though because a purple streak intercepted her, slammed into her back, and knocked her over, face-down. Kenna, with what Red quickly identified as yet another rattata on her back, slid for a short distance.

Seeing a perfect opening, Red ordered, "Ember!"

Kenna couldn't see her assailant, but that didn't matter; she could feel the weight of a moemon on her back and launched a cloud of embers.

Because the rattata was so close, the embers didn't have a chance to spread out and the damage that she took was more severe than it otherwise would have been. She jumped off of Kenna, but the attack had already done its damage. The embers did more than just burn holes in the rattata's dress, they set the dress on fire. While Kenna was picking herself up, the rattata's dress quickly burnt out, still smoldering at the edges.

Red gasped at the sight before him. Kenna's chest and belly were covered in numerous scratches and abrasions. He was about to recall Kenna to her moeball and run to the Viridian moecenter when the stench of burnt hair assaulted his nostrils. He looked at the wild rattata and realized that she was probably even worse off than Kenna. The front half of the rattata's dress above the waist was gone. A ring of smoldering fabric marked the extent of the fire. Her dress was only hanging on because the collar of her dress, with the fabric doubled over and a red bow inside, resisted the fire, and even then it was a smoldering mess that was barely holding the dress up. The rattata's face was red from the sudden heat, and her striking white bangs had been burnt off and were the source of the stench.

The rattata charged at Kenna, who was just turning around to face her. Both the rattata and the charmander screamed in pain at impact. Even though the tackle was weak, Kenna screamed because it hit her in her scratched and bruised chest, which drastically amplified the pain, even though the damage was minimal. The rattata's chest was covered in blisters from the burn, and the impact popped some of them. Furthermore, the rush of air rekindled the smoldering fabric of the rattata's dress. This was finally enough to burn through the collar on the dress, and it slipped off the wild rattata. She stood with just her brown shoes, knee-high purple socks, and plain white panties.

Kenna was itching to finish off the weakened and exposed rattata, but Red ordered, "Use growl."

Annoyed at the ridiculous command, Kenna grudgingly growled at the rattata.

With pain overloading all conscious thought, the rattata charged at Kenna again, but Kenna rotated and took the impact on her undamaged left side. Kenna grunted at the impact. Popping more blisters, the rattata screamed in pain yet again.

Kenna was gearing up to scratch the suffering rattata to death, but much to her frustration, Red ordered another growl.

The pain from the burn and her fear from the growls fought for the rattata's attention, and her next uncontrolled tackle barely did any damage to Kenna. Unfortunately for the wild moemon though, the pain from the burns overpowered her will to fight and the rattata fell to the ground writhing in pain.

"Let's finish this!" Red yelled.

Kenna prepared to finally finish the rattata off with a scratch, but was surprised when the wild moemon disappeared. She didn't notice that Red had thrown a moeball, and caught the rattata without incident. She was still looking around for the rattata when Red walked up to her and said, "You did a great job, but we really need to get you healed up." He gave her a small kiss on the forehead, and recalled her into her moeball before she could figure out what had happened. Red picked up the moeball with his newly acquired rattata and put both that moeball and Kenna's moeball into his backpack. Then, he jogged to the moecenter to heal his badly hurt moemon.

x-x-x

At the moemon center, Red found the front desk to be unoccupied, so he walked towards the clinic. Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted the nurse from the front desk going back to her post, but he was already too far away to be accosted by her.

In the clinic, Red spotted a tall and lanky red-headed nurse standing behind the counter. Her pasty white skin was nearly indistinguishable from her white uniform, and for a split-second Red thought he was looking at a mummy with its head on fire. "Not a mummy," he muttered under his breath. "Even worse, it's a ginger."

"Welcome to our Moemon Clinic!" she cheered. "We heal your moemon back to perfect health. Do you need me to heal your moemon?"

/And perky./ Red mentally added. /Her tits could be a bit more perky. They're almost as small as Kenna's./

"Yes." he said, fishing for the moeballs with Kenna and his unnamed rattata.

The nurse took the moeballs and said, "Great. They should be all healed up in 15 minutes." Then, she went into the back to put the moemon in the healing machines.

Some giggles caught Red's attention. Leaf and Daisy were sitting at a table in one corner of the room, struggling not to laugh.

Red joined them and asked, "What's so funny?"

"Your face." Leaf snarked.

Daisy erupted in laughter. Between the trailing chuckles, she tried answering Red's question. "We-we were fighting... Brooke was fighting a rattata, and-and she got hurt really badly. I f-f-f." She interrupted herself with more laughter. Regaining her composure she continued. "I freaked out. I ran here as fast as I could, a-and then I realized, she can't-she can't die!" Daisy managed to squeeze the rest of the sentence out before exploding in laughter again.

While Daisy was humorously incapacitated. Leaf finished the story. "Right before you came in, I said, 'so, the second battle is going to be easier huh?' And then you came in."

"I guess I had to have been there." Red sat down next to Daisy. Taking advantage of the situation, he tickled Daisy's exposed side, eliciting a new round of shrieks from the girl.

Leaf was about to join in on the assault on Daisy's ticklish sides, but their activity was interrupted by Rachel, the red-headed nurse shouting, "Excuse me!" When Daisy's laughter died down, she continued. "Your rattata is burned, it will take half an hour to heal her, not fifteen minutes."

Not seeing any real choice in the matter, Red replied with a simple, "OK."

Turning back to his friends, Red said, "I guess I'm going to be stuck here for a while."

"Daisy and I are off to Route 22 as soon as Brooke and my pidgey get healed up." Leaf commented. "Daisy still needs to get herself another moemon, and I need to stick with her until Uma is done scanning. By the way, how much longer until she's done?"

Still trying to catch her breath, Daisy glanced at the moedex. "11 more minutes."

x-x-x

Leaf and Daisy headed west from the moecenter. They passed the park on the outskirts of town. It was filled with kids and teens of all ages, playing on aging equipment, splashing in the small lake, running around, relaxing under the sun, and all around enjoying a warm June day. Leaf wondered how nice it would be to have a relaxing picnic here. Or rather, how nice it would be if it wasn't packed to the brim with people. A pack of screaming, unsupervised children quickly made Leaf change her mind. A picnic here would be absolutely miserable.

They continued down the broad lane; the screams of children quickly fading behind them. Unlike route 1, route 22 was a trading route. It was part of the Kanto-Johto corridor. Before third impact, most of Kanto's food supply came through here, but now, the shipments were much smaller and rarer. Leaf remembered that route 22 used to be paved, but they had to tear it up because it hadn't been maintained in years.

"Do you know what moemon live here?" Leaf asked.

"If I remember Grandpa's notes correctly, rattata, mankey and spearow. Why do you ask?"

"I've actually never been down this route so far. My parents always said it was dangerous..."

"And you listened to them?" Daisy interrupted incredulously, mentally kicking herself for going overboard with the sarcasm.

"Of course not. I was ready to march down here and show them that I'm not afraid of danger, but there was a shipment coming in from Johto. I was going to let them pass before leaving, but something was weird about that caravan. They looked like they were trying to get out of a war zone. I asked someone what happened. They were attacked by moemon, which is normal, and they fought them off like always, but a pineco slipped through, and blew herself up near one of the cars. One of the trainers got caught in the blast, and they were trying to get him to a doctor. Scared me from exploring this route for years. I guess it's a good thing, Red and I got good at kicking any rattatas that got a little too aggressive and attacked us on route 1. I don't think I could scare a mankey off with a well placed kick or two."

"Rattata attacked you on the safe path, and you kicked them?" Daisy asked incredulously.

"We, um, weren't exactly on the safe path. But we totally scared off every rattata that attacked us."

An incessant beeping interrupted Leaf's story. Daisy pulled out the moedex and confirmed that it was a successful scan. "She's done" Daisy said, and released Uma from the moeball-like dongle on the moedex.

In a flash of light, Leaf's bulbasaur appeared in between the two girls. Her sweater dress was still damaged from her last encounter with the pidgey, who was now her teammate. Her small breasts were visible and her midriff was completely exposed. Her pink cotton panties were visible behind a criss-cross of yarn where her dress had started to repair the hole over her butt using the energy she absorbed from the pidgey.

"That was so weird!" Uma exclaimed. "I feel violated, and not the good kind either."

"There's a good kind of violation?" Leaf asked, surprised at the notion.

"Sure, if you decide to stick something in me, that's a good violation. Oh! And when I flip up Brooke's dress, that's also a good violation.

Not sure whether to be concerned or laugh, Leaf asked, "Are you OK?"

"I will be if you make the bad violation go away with a good one." Uma joked.

Daisy, unsatisfied with that answer, pressed the issue, "Uma, I need to know. How bad was it?"

"It just felt weird, but it wasn't bad or anything."

"Great."

"I guess that means that I won't have to violate you tonight."

"No! I mean it was the most terrible thing I've ever experienced and I need some loving comfort or I'll never be able to fight again!"

Leaf decided to play up the theatrics, "Oh no! Whatever will I do?! I guess I must take her here and ravage her lest her problems become incurable!"

Daisy laughed, but Uma eagerly agreed and started to strip.

Realizing that she would never win a game of chicken against a moemon, at least when it came to sex, Leaf quickly interrupted Uma's attempt to strip, "No, no. I was kidding. I promised you we'd have sex tonight, and I'm going to keep that promise. OK?"

"Fine," said a slightly dejected Uma.

"One thing that bothers me though," continued Leaf. "Why were you so shy when I was celebrating our first capture, but you were eager to strip here and have sex out in the open where everyone could see you?

"What do you mean? That's two totally different things. Letting people see my underwear or see me naked is embarrassing, but sex? Who cares? I'd do it anywhere."

"They're not really two separate things, they're very related." Daisy commented.

"Well that's just stupid." Uma pouted.

"No time to argue," Leaf interrupted. "Daisy needs to catch a moemon." Then, addressing Daisy, she continued, "Which one are you planning on catching?"

"I think I'm going to get a spearow."

"OK, I'll hang around with you, I should heal Uma up before I let her fight again."

x-x-x

"Your charmander is healed, but it'll be another 15 minutes until your rattata is ready."

"Great, thanks." Red grabbed the moeball, and as he was leaving, added, "I'll be back for the rattata soon."

Red left the clinic and saw that the nurse at the front desk was at her post, guarding the entrance of the moecenter. He sped up, hoping to leave without incident. He almost succeeded, but when he passed in front of the nurse she looked up, glared at him, and started saying, "You..."

"Yes, me." Red interrupted. Then, he left before the nurse could react.

Outside, Red briefly considered heading out to route 22 where Leaf and Daisy were, but he figured he would spend more time walking there and back than he would training. Instead, he went south back to route 1 to train up Kenna a little. The moemon were no match for Kenna and she stomped through them with little to no problem. Beating the weaker wild moemon with one hit, and the stronger ones with two, Kenna left that training session with only some minor injuries and no longer bitter over not being allowed to defeat the rattata earlier.

x-x-x

The law of averages dictated that a moemon encountered on route 22 should be stronger than one found on route 1. However, the law of averages is really more of a guideline, because instead of stronger moemon, the first two moemon that Daisy encountered in the tall grass near route 22's pond were both rattatas and both were much weaker than the one that jumped Brooke earlier. Brooke dispatched both of them with ease and, along the way, learned a new attack, bubble. On the one hand, it was a new attack, and an elemental one at that, on the other hand, it was slightly weaker than tackle, as Daisy soon realized.

"Don't worry too much about it," Leaf reassured her friend. "At least it's stronger than leech seed."

"You mentioned that at the moecenter, what is it?"

"What's what?"

"Leech seed."

"Oh, Uma shoots a seed out of the back of her head, and it latches on..."

"A spearow!" Daisy exclaimed, interrupting Leaf's explanation.

Brooke ran towards the wild spearow, and Daisy followed not far behind.

The spearow wore a white collared shirt with a green striped tie. On top of that, she had a vest that was white in front and black in back, with red sleeves sewn on. The sleeves reached to her elbows and ended in many pink fringes, giving the appearance of wings. She wore brown knee-high boots on top of a pair of tan riding pants. The pants were incredibly tight, acting like a second skin for her thighs, and revealing a slight camel-toe. Red fingerless gloves, short and impossibly spiky brown hair, and a permanent scowl added an intimidating air to the otherwise unobtrusive moemon. Or rather they would have, had she not been wearing a fake beak over her nose.

"That's our next teammate, Brooke. Use bubble, but don't overdo it."

Brooke was mostly unharmed from her previous two encounters, save for a slightly sore chest. The combination of her tough shell and the wild rattata's reliance on using tackles, also meant that her clothes were fully intact as well. Brooke steadied herself, and launched a screen of bubbles from her mouth at the wild spearow.

The spearow ran through the wall of bubbles at her assailant. To the spearows's surprise, each bubble that she ran into and popped stung her sharply and deposited more water on her than it appeared to contain. While each stinging pop was little more than an annoyance, the combined effect of twenty or so bubbles was enough to leave the spearow's face slightly red and burning, and get her clothes somewhat wet. She only broke her stride for a moment to wipe the water off her face and then continued on toward Brooke.

Brooke was braced for yet another tackle, but it never came. A few feet away from her, the wild spearow tripped and hit Brooke fake beak first. This tore a hole in Brooke's yellow dress from the top of her stomach to her navel, where the spearow's beak got stuck. Not only did the beak rip through Brooke's dress, it also scraped off a fair bit of skin, the scratch getting progressively deeper as it went lower until it terminated at Brooke's bleeding belly button.

While Brooke was extracting herself from the spearow, Daisy ordered, "Use bubble again."

After putting some space between them, Brooke launched more bubbles at the spearow. Again, the apparently harmless bubbles struck the spearow, each one causing a painful sting and covering the spearow in more water.

The spearow charged yet again. Her exposed face and forearms were in pain from the stinging of the bubbles and her clothes were wet. The slightly thicker material of the spearow's vest stayed opaque when wet, unlike the white shirt that she wore underneath. Her incredibly tight riding pants were also wet, and the extra moisture made the spearow's camel toe even more visible. Her wet pants squished with each step, slowing down her attack.

The spearow made it a step closer to Brooke, this time, before she tripped. Brooke started to dodge, and when the spearow's beak hit Brooke high on her chest, it slid diagonally, across the top of Brooke's left breast until it lost contact. Again the spearow's sharp fake beak tore through skin almost as easily as it tore through fabric and left another long, thin, bleeding gash.

"One more bubble." Daisy commanded.

For the third time in this battle, Brooke launched a flurry of bubbles from her mouth. However, this time when they hit the spearow, the additional stinging on top of the lingering pain from the last two attacks caused her to cover her face in pain.

Seeing that the wild spearow was completely drenched and temporarily stunned in prickling agony, Daisy threw a moeball at her. The ball shook violently three times before coming to a rest.

"Good job and welcome to the club!" Leaf cheered.

"The 'caught a moemon' club?" Daisy inquired.

"Exactly." Leaf answered. Brooke looked on in confusion as both girls laughed at the exchange.

"By the way, what are you going to name her?"

"I'm thinking I'm going to call her Sora. What are you going to call your pidgey?"

"Rachel." Leaf answered.

"That's a really pretty name."

"Thanks, I like Sora a lot, too. Do you want to head back? I need to heal up Uma."

"Yeah, Sora needs to be healed up a little too."

"Great, let's go."

"Let me just put Brooke back in her moeball." When Daisy did exactly that, she took Leaf's hand and they started walking to Viridian.

Along the way, Leaf started singing, "We're off to see the Wizard..." before Daisy interrupted her.

"Wait! We need four people for this. Get Uma out, I'll get Brooke."

The girls got out their starters and spent the rest of the trip unsuccessfully trying to get their moemon to skip and sing with them.

x-x-x

After training Kenna for a while, Red returned to the moecenter to pick up his rattata. He ignored two lectures from the nurse at the front desk as he passed by and was headed toward route 22 to meet up with Leaf and Daisy.

He didn't get far before he found them. The two girls were holding each other's hand and their respective starter's hand. The four of them were skipping through town.

Red noticed that some people were staring, but he didn't dwell on that thought. He felt a pang of jealousy over Leaf's continued success in getting closer to Daisy.

Red decided to slow down and enjoy the sight of two pairs of bouncing fun bags. The two moemon had such small breasts that they didn't bounce while skipping. Although not too large in an absolute sense, Daisy's breasts were much larger than the moemon's budding mammaries and bounced nicely in Red's opinion. Leaf, however, was the winner of this competition. Her breasts were large enough to bounce and jiggle while she skipped, without being too large.

/If only they switched boobs,/ Red thought to himself, /Daisy would be perfect./

"You know everyone is staring at you two," Red said when he finished sight-seeing.

Daisy blushed and started furiously looking around to identify exactly who "everyone" was.

"Great job ruining our fun, jerk" Leaf complained.

Ignoring her, Red asked Daisy, "Did you catch a moemon?"

"Yup, Sora the spearow."

"Well, if I know how to count, and I don't think Ms. Beavers drained that from me, we each have a new moemon that we need to make a pact with. We could probably do that now, then have a quick lunch before we keep going."

"Ugh, is it always sex with you?" Leaf asked.

"No, only once every seven seconds." Red deadpanned.

Fighting off a fit of giggles, Daisy said, "I need to heal Sora first, but I owe Brooke a makeup session. I like this plan."

"Yay!" Brooke squealed, hugging Daisy.

"Stop the press, she likes this plan." Red exclaimed.

Daisy gently punched him in the arm, only to be treated to the sight of a 6' 2" teenaged male successfully pulling off puppy dog eyes.

Leaf felt she had no choice except to go along and winced from a pang of jealousy at Red's ability to control events to his liking. She squeezed Uma's hand and whispered, "Tonight, I promise."

The five of them walked back to the moecenter with no incident. However, once inside, they were accosted by the nurse at the front desk. Red was practically yelling so Daisy and Leaf could hear him over the nurse's shrill voice, "Just ignore her! She can't keep this up for long!"

After dropping off Kenna, Uma, and Sora, the three teens went upstairs to their designated rooms, Red and Leaf to make a pact with their new moemon, and Daisy to have sex with Brooke "properly" this time.

x-x-x

In his room again, Red released his recently healed rattata. Her stupid grin caused Red to forget what he was going to say as a flood of memories about his dad and his dad's rattata came rushing back. By the time the rattata had finished adjusting to being fully healed and inside, Red had already regaining his composure.

"Hi! Are you my master?" she bubbled.

Red nodded his head in acknowledgment.

"AAAAAAAAAA!" she squealed in delight as she glomped Red.

Ignoring the pain in his ears, Red hugged the rattata back. Feeling a vibration in his stomach, he asked, "Did you say something?"

Not letting go of Red, the rattata turned her head and repeated, "Aren't you supposed to give me a name?"

"I was going call you like 'Kaity,' but you were too busy glomping me to let me ask if you like it."

Kaity squealed again, but to Red's relief, quickly buried her head in his shirt again.

Red rubbed one of his ears and said, "I guess that means you like it."

Kaity looked up with at Red with wide eyes and huge grin. "Uh-huh," she nodded.

Red stood enthralled at the angelic face before him for a few moments. Then he lowered one of his hands and started kneading the rattata's butt. To his surprise, Kaity managed to open her eyes even more and grin even wider. Hope and anticipation mixed with the pure joy on her face as she asked, "Are we going to make a pact now?"

Fearing for his ears, Red continued kneading Kaity's bum while he lowered himself level with her. He placed the index finger of his other hand on Kaity's lips before answering affirmatively.

Instead of squealing at this piece of news, the rattata took Red's finger into her mouth and started gently sucking on it.

Red slipped his free hand under the rattata's purple dress and continued rubbing her butt. With Red's rubbing one layer closer to her flesh, Kaity moaned and released Red's finger. Red took that hand and groped one of Kaity's breasts. He cherished this moment. Red had felt disappointed earlier that day at Kenna's lack of breasts, but he felt that this made up for it. Admittedly, Kaity's breasts were just small mounds, but that already made them much larger than Kenna's mosquito bites.

Without releasing his grasp on either Kaity's butt or her boob, Red pulled her in for a kiss. He felt a small surge of pride at the fact that he didn't hit his nose this time. Kaity kissed him eagerly and passionately. Red could sense her inexperience, as well as his own, when he realized that his chin was wet from the sloppiness of their kiss. "I don't think that's what they mean by swap spit." Red commented.

"I-I'm sorry." Kaity stammered, unsure as to what exactly she did wrong.

Seeing Kaity misunderstand him, Red quickly clarified his comment, "You didn't do anything wrong, our kiss was just a little sloppy." He sat down on the bed and wiped his face off with the sheet. It felt like sandpaper after the softness of Kaity's lips. "See, all better." He wiped his face again to get the last bits of moisture only to realize that the bedsheets did in fact feel like sandpaper and it had nothing to do with lips, soft or otherwise.

"Come over here." Red ordered. When Kaity stood between his legs, Red undid the bow under her neck and pulled the ribbon out from under her collar. Without any other buttons or zippers to hold it up, the two corners of her dress fell forward, revealing a triangle of flesh that drove all the way down to gap between her small breasts. "Hands up." Kaity quietly obeyed and lifted her arms. Red grabbed the rattata's dress by the hem and lifted. He couldn't lift the dress high enough to get it off, so instead he pulled it toward himself. However, Kaity kept trying to hold her arms straight up and he pulled her into him, and fell back, hitting his head on the wall behind him.

Red rotated so that he was on the bed normally, resting his head on a pillow. Kaity picked herself up and straddled Red on all fours. She crawled forward until her head was above his and asked, "Are you OK?"

"Yeah..." Red answered. "Stay like that."

Obediently, Kaity froze, despite not knowing why.

Red was looking at the rattata's breasts. In this position, gravity amplified their size. He reached up awkwardly and grabbed Kaity's breasts. They were still smaller than a handful, but Red didn't mind. After massaging Kaity's breasts for a while, Red interrupted her thoughts by pinching her nipples.

Kaity's elbows wobbled for a moment. She let out a surprised yelp that quickly melted into a moan of pleasure. After a few moments, Kaity's arms gave out and she fell, just barely avoiding hitting Red's head with her own.

Red pulled his hands out from under the moemon's small frame. He used one to get her to lie flat against him and then rub her panty-clad butt. With the other, he fumbled with removing his jeans.

Noticing that he was trying to get his jeans off, Kaity jumped off of Red, falling over herself to avoid painfully planting her knee in Red's stomach. "Ooh! Let me!" She exclaimed. Kaity struggled with Red's belt and managed to make even less progress than Red in removing his jeans.

Red quickly grew impatient and unbuckled his belt. He chuckled at the fascinated look on Kaity's face from something that he considered so mundane. Without such advanced technology like a belt in her way, the rattata pulled his pants and underwear off of him in one fell swoop.

After carelessly tossing Red's jeans on the ground, Kaity kissed the pre-cum coated head of Red's penis. "It's slimy!" she exclaimed, as she flashed another one of her huge grins at Red. Kaity went back to Red's stiff erection, this time licking from the base toward the head. As she was licking, Kaity used one hand to help the head escape from its foreskin sheath.

Red gasped in pleasure when Kaity ran her tongue over his frenulum. In response to that, Kaity focused on the underside of Red's cock, hoping to elicit another reaction from Red.

The reaction she got, was not the one that she expected. Red sat up, grabbed Kaity, and pulled her up towards him. With one hand, he ripped, slightly more literally than he intended, her soaked panties off and held her above his cock. Kaity used both hands to line up Red's cock with her pussy, kissed Red lightly on the lips and exclaimed, "Ready!"

Still holding Kaity up, Red kissed her passionately until his arms grew tired. Then, he lowered her while she guided his cock into in her pussy. When Red broke through through Kaity's hymen, she arched her head back in pleasure and pain, then her whole body went limp.

Much to his surprise, Red's first thoughts were not about the pleasurable wet tightness that enveloped his cock, but about the fact that he managed to get almost all of it into Kaity. Continuing on this track of scientific inquiry, Red confirmed that Kaity did in fact pass out and assumed that something similar happened to Kenna earlier that day. Red pumped Kaity up and down like an oversized cock sleeve, but soon his arms gave out. He then rolled over without slipping out from her no longer virgin pussy. Now in a more comfortable position, Red was free to go at his own sedate pace. He greatly enjoyed Kaity's tight pussy, but he already missed her joyful exuberance.

Red's thoughts were interrupted when he noticed that his cock was stuck. Kaity had awoken, but unlike Kenna's gentle ascent from unconsciousness, Kaity had rocketed awake on an orgasmic euphoria that took her body by storm. Her whole body tensed up, her eyes flew open and she let out a silent scream.

When Kaity came back down, she no longer held Red's cock in a velvety vice-grip. Red took this opportunity to start fucking her at a more vigorous pace. Noticing that Kaity's mental functions seemed to have returned, he asked, "How was that?"

"That. Was." Kaity said, emphasizing each word. "somuchmoreamazingthanIeverthoughtitwouldbe!"

Red almost slipped up as he tried to keep himself from laughing. Fortunately, he was nearing his own climax, and it help him achieve a single-minded focus on cumming.

As Red pounded her harder, Kaity had slipped her legs behind him and tried to coax him to fuck her harder yet. Their efforts quickly paid off. Red felt his balls tightening and he emptied what little cum had built up over the past few hours. Then he collapsed on top of Kaity.

x-x-x

Leaf stared at the pidgey in front of her, at a loss for words. Eventually, she asked, "Can I call you Rachel?"

The moemon blushed profusely. "Yes," she answered, "I... that's a very pretty name. Thank you."

"You're pretty when you're blushing." Leaf joked.

Rachel turned her head to the side and covered her face with one of her hands.

Leaf laughed at the sickeningly cute sight before her. She approached the pidgey and goosed her.

Rachel yelped at the unexpected assault on her butt cheek and turned back to her assailant. "Um..." she started saying, her cheeks beet red.

"I couldn't resist." Leaf explained unapologetically. "You're just took cute."

As the flustered moemon was struggling for words, Leaf pushed Rachel's head back and leaned down to kiss her. The pidgey tentatively reciprocated the kiss, but shied away from Leaf's probing tongue. Not breaking the kiss, Leaf reached under Rachel's brown and tan dress and grabbed her pantyhose-clad tush. Leaf ran her hand along the silky strands of fabric and used her position to bring the pidgey's leg up to her side. While pulling her hand along the back of Rachel's thigh, Leaf was surprised to feel a little bit of moisture so she moved her hand to confirm the source. Despite being prepared for it mentally, Leaf couldn't believe that the moemon had produced such an inhuman amount of lubrication especially since she seemed much less eager to make a pact with Leaf than Uma was. /That's the thing though,/ Leaf realized, /she isn't human./ Distracted, Leaf caught one of her nails in a strand of Rachel's pantyhose, and caused a run in the thin fabric.

Leaf only broke the kiss once she had slid her hand down to the inside of Rachel's knee and brought it to her own leg. With the pidgey exposed like that, she used her other hand to explore the pidgey's thoroughly soaked nether regions. "Are you ready to make a pact?"

Rachel's face burned red again, but she quietly answered, "Yes."

Without further prompting, Leaf tried to pull Rachel's dress off in one smooth motion. However, the brown and tan dress caught at the pidgey's neck. With Rachel's arms trapped in the dress, Leaf found a new way to tease her new moemon. She used one hand to hold Rachel's dress up, and another to explore her bare breasts. They were small, but reacted quickly to Leaf's ministrations. Leaf stopped and dropped Rachel's dress when the moemon started squirming vigorously.

Gathering up all of her courage, Rachel sternly said, "Please don't do that." And with far less bravado continued, "I don't like feeling trapped."

Feeling guilty that her game had distressed Rachel, Leaf apologized.

"It's alright," Rachel mumbled, "just please don't do it again."

"Alright." Leaf said, embracing her moemon. While hugging her, Leaf noticed that the fuzzy top of the pidgey's dress wasn't actually a part of the dress. Leaf unsnapped it and removed the fuzzy material. She slowly undid the two buttons that were now visible down the front of Rachel's dress, and this time, removed the dress without getting it stuck.

Leaf turned Rachel toward the bed and gave a light smack on her pantyhose-clad butt. "Hop on the bed." Leaf gently ordered. In the time it took Rachel to get on the bed, Leaf had already removed her blue tank top and tossed it and her bra on the floor with the pidgey's dress, slipped out of her maroon mini-skirt, and started removing her shoes. "Take your shoes off." Leaf said when she noticed that Rachel was already on the bed waiting for her.

Rachel removed her brown shoes and neatly placed them next to the bed. Leaf noticed that Rachel's shoes were the only piece of clothing on the floor that wasn't in a crumpled mess. Leaf strode purposefully toward the bed wearing only her blue knee high socks and panties. Her unsupported tits bounced in time with her steps.

Rachel sat on the edge of the bed, knees together and hands nervously fidgeting in her lap. With a lecherous grin, Leaf pulled Rachel's legs apart and grabbed the moemon's dripping sex through her soaked pantyhose and panties. The pidgey moaned from the assault on her pussy, causing Leaf to switch to gentler, teasing strokes. Leaf was fascinated by the texture of Rachel's pantyhose, how it helped and hindered her sense of touch, how the sensation changed at the end of Rachel's panties, how Rachel's slit felt through panty and pantyhose, how the feel of the thin strands of fabric changed at thickness transitions in the pantyhose.

"Please!" Rachel cried out, and in a more subdued tone continued, "Stop teasing me, I can't take anymore."

Leaf realized that she was teasing her moemon more than she intended. Fortunately, she had just the plan to make it up to her. "This looks like a job for mister brush!" She picked herself up and rushed to her bag. While pulling out her toiletry kit, she realized just how hot she felt. A quick check confirmed that she even had a tiny wet spot on her blue panties. She found it unusual, since she normally never got that wet, but the the heat of the moment didn't let her dwell on it for long. Finding her hairbrush, she sauntered back to the bed.

"What's that for?" Rachel asked anxiously.

"Lot's of things." Leaf answered. "Normally, it's used for brushing hair." She demonstrated by running it through her long brown hair. "Here, let me show you." Leaf took the three hairbands out of Rachel's hair, undoing her three pigtails. "It will make your hair beautiful," Leaf explained while brushing Rachel's hair, "but your hair needs to be a little longer."

"I also know something else that we can use it for." Leaf teased. "Take this off," Leaf said, gently rubbing Rachel's covered pussy, "and I'll show you.

"Ok." Rachel answered. Anxiety and arousal had her stomach in a knot. Nonetheless, she followed her trainers instructions. She lay down and carefully removed the wet pantyhose.

Leaf chuckled at the incongruity of Rachel wearing white cotton panties with a floral pattern under something as formal as pantyhose. She noticed Rachel's inquiring glance, but didn't bother explaining what she was laughing at. Instead, she peeled the drenched panties off of her moemon. "You smell great." Leaf teased, after taking a whiff of Rachel's panties.

"Noooo." Rachel complained, clearly embarrassed by Leaf's attention.

"Really. Take a whiff." Leaf tossed Rachel's panties to her. While Rachel was busy deciding whether it would be better to get rid of the panties or keep them where they were and hide her face, Leaf started rubbing the pidgey's bare pussy with the handle of her brush. Rachel finally decided that it was probably better to leave the panties where they were so they could hide her beet red face, even if they did smell a little funny. However, when Leaf firmly pushed the handle of her brush against Rachel's small nubbin, the pidgey sat up from the jolt of pleasure and launched the flower-covered panties back at Leaf.

Leaf swatted the panties off of her face and sputtered to get the taste of wet cotton out of her mouth. "That felt great, didn't it?"

"Yessss." Rachel answered.

"Time for the main event then." Leaf said. While Rachel was processing this information and weighing her embarrassment and desire to continue, Leaf brought her brush to Rachel's slit and found her hole. Leaf pushed the handle into Rachel's virgin pussy and effortlessly tore through her hymen. Rachel let out a gasp and passed out.

Leaf pulled her brush out of her moemon's pussy and examined the slick handle. It was so wet that it was dripping Rachel's lubrication. Leaf licked down the length of the handle, collecting Rachel's moisture. She rolled the liquid on her tongue for a while and savored the taste, while trying to ignore the phallic shape of her brush. Then, she slipped off her blue panties off before the cotton could absorb more than a small dot of her moisture.

Leaf moved Rachel's unconscious form to the side so that they could both fit on the small bed. Leaf lay down next to her pidgey and started fucking herself with the hairbrush and using her free hand to rub Rachel's clit and pussy. The greatly reduced friction of her brush intrigued Leaf.

Soon, five minutes were up and very pleasant yell got Leaf's attention. Rachel had woken up from her binding slumber to a crashing orgasm. Leaf was shocked by the very loud and very pleasant scream from her quiet and reserved moemon.

"Good morning." Leaf joked, no longer rubbing Rachel's pussy. "Will you be singing anything else for me today?" Rachel turned her face away from Leaf, but Leaf continued, "No time to be embarrassed. I really need to cum and I choose you to do it."

Leaf pulled her brush out of her pussy and helped Rachel climb on top of her. Rachel was glad to bury her face in Leaf's pussy and not have to show her embarrassed state to her tormenter.

The sensation of being eating out was even better than Leaf had imagined. Between that and the fact that this was the first time that Leaf had received sexual pleasure from anything other than her own ministrations, she simply let the pleasure flow through her. However, a growing wetness on her breasts and a particularly firm lick on her clit brought her back into the real world. Her moemon was pleasuring her and she wasn't reciprocating. Rachel was too short for Leaf to comfortably eat her out so instead, Leaf started fingering her moemon.

Her efforts were rewarded when Rachel started moaning. The moan tickled Leaf's pussy in a very pleasurable way. The promising results gave Leaf the courage to try something new. She covered her fingers in Rachel's moisture and drew a wet circle around Rachel's pucker.

"No!" Rachel cried. "Not there!"

"Don't worry, I'm just exploring." Leaf reassured her.

Rachel didn't resume eating out Leaf's pussy until Leaf started using her brush on Rachel. With the handle pumping in and out of her, Rachel forgot her earlier trepidation and continued pleasuring Leaf.

Leaf continued her pattern of gathering some of Rachel's copious lubrication, and drawing circles on her cute little butthole, all while fucking her with the hairbrush. Rachel tensed up each time Leaf started circling around her pucker and relaxed when she stopped.

When Leaf was close to her own orgasm, Rachel came from the stimulation and drenched the valley between Leaf's tits. The only thing Leaf noticed was that she was no longer getting her pussy stimulated. This close to release, especially one that was delayed since morning, frustrated Leaf greatly. Leaf pulled the hair brush out of Rachel's pussy and shoved the soaking wet handle into her own hole and started vigorously jilling her clit.

A few moments later, Rachel recovered from her orgasm while Leaf was still struggling to get her's. Wanting to please her mistress, and her inhibitions lowered from her recent orgasm, Rachel assertively moved Leaf's hand off of her own clit, replaced it with her mouth, and sucked hard. She didn't mind occasionally getting poked in the face with the brush's bristles because, less than a minute later, Leaf finally reached her own release. She stopped pumping the hairbrush in her pussy, but Rachel kept sucking on her clit as if her life depended on it.

After regaining her senses, Leaf helped Rachel turn around and the two girls forked. Leaf pulled Rachel close to herself, mashing her tits against the pidgey's flat chest, and rested in the post-orgasmic bliss.

x-x-x

Daisy and Brooke were eating each other out. Although Daisy was only slightly taller than average, and Brooke didn't even reach her boobs when they were both standing, much of Daisy's height was in her legs. The difference was enough that with a little contortion, they could get into a 69 position. Brooke was lying on her back on the bed and Daisy was sitting on her face, getting her pussy eaten out, while scrunched over and doing the same to Brooke's pussy. Daisy's face was soaked from Brooke's previous two orgasms and she held the squirtle on the brink of a third.

"Please!" Brooke whined. "I need to cum!"

"Not until you give me an orgasm. You've already had two, and I haven't even had my first. And no fingers!"

Daisy silenced her moemon's growl of displeasure by lowering her hips. She used the skills that she had learned from schlicking to long erotic stories. Daisy knew how to play with herself in teasing strokes, delaying her own climax until the climax of a story, and she used these skills keep Brooke on edge. In between her brief licks, prods and nibbles of Brooke's leaking pussy, Daisy mentally laughed at one of her hang-ups. She wanted the token of her virginity, her hymen, to be taken by someone special, on a special occasion, but she didn't feel as if she was diminishing the value of that token by having sex.

Desperate for the release that only Daisy could give her, Brooke latched onto her mistress's clit and sucked as if her life depended on it. Daisy's thoughts became more disjointed as she approached her long awaited climax, until it took all of her focus just to keep Brooke on edge. Brooke's efforts soon paid off. Daisy marked the approach of her orgasm with a series of moans of increasing volume. When Daisy finally had her first orgasm caused by someone else, she let out a sound that was part yell, part sigh and convulsed as her muscles fired off randomly.

Trapped under the larger girl, Brooke interrupted Daisy's post-orgasmic nap begging to be allowed her release. Daisy willed her jelly-like muscles to bring her face to Brooke's pussy. With a few deft strokes, pokes, and nibbles, Daisy pushed Brooke into her third orgasm of the day.

Brooke screamed in pleasure. Much like her last two orgasms, her contracting vaginal muscles emptied her love tunnel of the overabundance of lubrication in a stream that hit Daisy's face. The only difference was that this time, the stream was much more powerful.

Exhausted, the girl and her moemon lay on the bed. Daisy rested her drenched head between the moemon's legs. Brooke had her head trapped under her human's lower abdomen.

x-x-x

Cleaned up, Red was relaxing in the common area. He had double checked that he had lunch for himself and the girls packed. He briefly considered calling either Kaity or Kenna but figured that Kenna made bad company and Kaity was a little to clingy and hyper. Instead, he laughed that at the spur of the moment he had chosen two names that started with K for his moemon.

x-x-x

Daisy wiped her face off with her plain cotton panties, but there was only so much that the small piece of fabric could absorb. She still couldn't believe just how much lubrication her squirtle squirted during orgasm. Daisy dried off most of her face, but her hair was still wet, and she knew that if she didn't do anything about it, she would soon reek of stale sex.

Not knowing what else to do, Daisy recalled Brooke to her moeball, wrapped herself in a towel, put everything else back into her bag, including her now useless panties, and left her room in search of a bathroom.

Narrowly avoiding an embarresing encounter with a fellow trainer, Daisy found a communal bathroom. Inside, she claimed a shower stall and washed her hair and face.

With her wet hair wrapped in a towel, Daisy put her bra and dress back on as well as her socks and shoes. She didn't want to get another pair of panties dirty, and with the first pair wet to the point of unusablity, Daisy decided to go commando. Stepping out of the stall, Daisy noticed Leaf washing something in the sink. /A hairbrush,/ Daisy noted when Leaf turned to face her.

"Hey!" Leaf called to her friend.

"Hi."

"How was it?"

"Exciting." Daisy answered succinctly.

"Do you want me to brush your hair?" Leaf asked.

Daisy agreed and released her golden locks from their towelly prison.

x-x-x

When Leaf and Daisy entered the common area, they didn't expect to see Red already there. So they were surprised to see Red sprawled on the couch, holding his bag to avoid anyone stealing it and an erection tenting his jeans.

Red awoke to the sound of laughter. "Good morning, Sleeping Beauty." Leaf joked.

"Har, har." Red stretched his muscles to keep them from tightening up from the impromptu nap. "Are you ready for lunch?" He asked the girls.

"I'm starving," Leaf answered.

"Great," Red responded, "because I have food. Where do you want to eat?"

"Daisy and I found a pond out on route 22. It was a great spot for a picnic."

"Then let's go." Daisy said.

* * *

Chapter 4 end. Like it? Hate it? Found a typo or plot hole that escaped detection by me and my editor, Siroco? Leave a review. Try to be constructive, I want to improve this story. As for a release schedule, I'll be bringing this mirror up to date with my current progress over the next week or two. After that, the only promise that I can give about this story is that the releases will be slow and irregular.


End file.
